El amor duele y bastante
by caminantdlaluz
Summary: <html><head></head>Un poco de vida social nunca te daña...o si? Historia de Sniffles, Cap8,el robo de besos y de otras cosas es un peligro todos ellos lo saben, los personajes son de Mondo Media</html>
1. Chapter 1

El amor duele y bastante

Caía la tarde, el cielo rojizo , se veía genial, por la ventana se podía observar a las personas caminar tranquilamente sintiendo el aire fresco, pero dudo que fuera mejor que el aire acondicionado del laboratorio.

Aunque era tarde debía de terminar ese aparato.

Hacía ya tiempo que había ocurrido el incidente, aun lo recordaba, fue una noche en la que las estrellas se veían bastante claras, mi padre había ido al cuartel para una minuciosa observación de los movimientos de el nuevo planeta.

-¡!OBSERVEN AHÍ EN EL CIELO!- una enorme luz roja se desprendía de la bóveda celeste, parecía un meteoro pero no era del típico color blanco y tampoco el efecto del Bólido indicaba que no lo fuese.

La gente actuó como común mente actúa en una emergencia o en algún acontecimiento desconocido, algunos corrían y gritaban aterrados, otros se juntaban tanto que se empujaban por ver el extraño acontecimiento, sería algo realmente especial

Entre los espacios de los edificios caminaba un muchachillo, de unos 12 y algo, tenía un aspecto de lo que era un NERD, cabello peinado azul, ojos del mismo color, lentes del mismo color pero rotos por el medio, ósea en la nariz, usaba una bata en la que cargaba algunos bolígrafos y una pequeña libreta en la cual anotar, cuando vio lo que acontecía esa noche busco desesperadamente en sus apuntes, era imposible que un meteoro callera en esa fecha, tenía todos los cálculos, siguió buscando, incluso aunque se corto el dedo con una hoja de la libreta, al ver que no tenía nada que le fuera útil en esa agenda, se dedico a buscarlo en los bolsillos de todas sus bolsas e incluso debajo de las plantillas ortopédicas de sus zapatos y el resultado había sido el mismo, nada relevante.

Alguien en la parte oscura del callejón se acerco al niño y lo tomo del brazo, esto provoco que el niño se sobresaltara.

-¿Sniffles?, ¿Qué estás haciendo en la calle a estas horas, si tu padre se entera…-era su tutor, un hombre no muy grande, de cabello también azul, mirada un tanto distraída y cara de muy corta atención.

Una luz se desprendió del supuesto meteoro y callo a unas millas de ahí, bastante cerca del centro. Luego la luz más grande fue a caer unos 7km del bosque. Por un momento reino la paz en el pueblo cuando de repente en el centro se inicio la sirena de emergencia, el sonido se volvió ensordecedor, el hombre joven cuando por fin recupero la concentración y dejaba de dar vueltas corriendo y gritando recordó que tenía que llevar al niño de regreso a su casa cuando noto que no tenía nada en la mano, el escuincle se había ido.

Sniffles no había esperado a que su tutor lo dejara, le interesaba ver lo que había pasado en el centro, pero de nuevo vio su plan frustrado, entre todo el desorden termino por no poder entrar y como era bastante enclenque no se pudo abrir paso, al final decidió volver a su casa. En la madrugada cuando ya se había calmado la gente, regreso su padre bastante alterado y diciendo cosas como que ahora estaba marcado y que la ciencia no enseñaba a ese tipo de actos, poco después de eso fue convocado para enlistarse al ejercito, esa sería una de las últimas veces el niño vio a su padre.

La clase comenzaba, aunque los 10 minutos tarde reglamentados ya habían pasado y algunos compañeros se habían retirado, entre ellos ese adicto a los azucares, Nutty, aunque me agradaba (un poco) solía causarme bastantes problemas; Como la vez que había sido aplastado por una montaña de dulces y tuve que quitarle uno a uno los caramelos y demás porquerías que atravesaban su aparato digestivo. Como fuese yo permanecía en el aula.

El profesor seguía siendo el mismo de los últimos 6 años de mi vida escolar, aunque durante un tiempo aprendí bastante de él, comenzaba a dudar, en primera el motivo por el que nos tocaba siempre como profesor titular y en segundo dudaba de su capacidad para dar clases, siempre en cada excursión un accidente, si no acababa siendo molido a golpes por un odioso primate, terminaba en el sol y no sé cuantas más. Si era a veces, y con mucho respeto, un lerdo, pero bueno me daba permiso de usar los laboratorios siempre y cuando YO cerrara la escuela.

De repente por el altavoz se escucho como lo llamaban.

-Profesor Lummpy, su presencia es necesaria en este momento- dijo una voz gangosa y molesta del otro lado del aparato, lo siguiente que modificaría en la escuela en cuanto terminara el aparato seria el altavoz, tal vez le debería de poner un sonido más similar al de la voz de la princesa Lila, era tan suave y hermosa.

Cuando volví a mirar el reloj habían pasado otros 5min sin clase, luego el profesor volvió a aparecer, traía sus típicos adornos amarillos en el cabello azul, y también venia algo pasado de tazas de café, su camisa lo indicaba y después de estar balbuceando quien sabe que cosas presento a una nueva estudiante… esperen ¡si! Era una nueva estudiante y era muy peculiar, tenía en el cabello antenas ¡Antenas!

Levante la mano para comentar ese descubrimiento pero nadie me prestó atención, como siempre. Seguí a la chica con la vista, algo en aquella chica me daba mala espina o algo parecido, vi como se sentó cerca de Giggles, una de mis compañeras que también me agradaba, y también note la enorme facilidad de las chicas para socializar.

Cuando acabaron las clases como siempre me quede en el laboratorio, necesitaba terminar eso.

De repente la puerta se abrió, para mi sorpresa la persona que estaba en la puerta era la nueva estudiante, este solo hecho hizo que me alegrara pues solo necesitaba ajustar unos tornillos y mi invento estaría completo, por otra parte que mejor que probarla en la supuesta estudiante, si todo salía a pedir de boca y la chica resultaba ser un alíen, la gloria entera seria para mi persona y aparte quien notaria la falta de una estudiante de nuevo ingreso que había intercambiado algunas palabras con otras personas, solo algunas no creo que algo importante.

-Perdí mi cartera, con permiso- ella de repente hablo mientras todas mis ideas volaban, viéndola bien no parecía diferente, era de piel más o menos morena, o la mía era muy pálida tal vez por lo poco que salía, cabello castaño y algo rizado debidamente acomodado en coletas, un vestidito negro con muchos pliegues y una cara redondita muy linda e infantil. Recordé sus antenas.

Seguí con mi proyecto y cuando termine de apretar los tornillos vi cerca de la mesa una cartera con holanes negra, perfecto.

-¿es esto lo que buscas? Ehhh ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunte

-AH lo encontraste muchas gracias!, ah si soy Antie mucho gusto y- puso una cara picaresca- tu no me dijiste tu nombre- me ofreció estrechar su mano

-Sniffles, igualmente-respondí cordialmente al gesto, tome su mano era suave

-AH, me estas apretando demasiado fuerte, suéltame-

-Lo lamento Antie, pero hasta que no demuestre lo que eres no te puedo soltar- intente sonar amable…aunque claro no creo que se pueda considerar amable a alguien que te apunta con una maquina de extracción de ADN y te sujeta de manera un tanto ruda.

No sé cómo, de repente solo sentí el golpe en la cara y luego el piso, la chica, que hasta hace unos segundos tenia sujeta, con su rodilla aplastaba mi hombro y con el brazo ejercía presión en mi cuello, me comenzó a ejercer mas presión.

-De déjame, mi cuello cof- comenzaba a cansarme, era muy fuerte definitivamente, vista desde arriba se veía un tanto terrorífica su expresión, sus ojos negros mostraban una mescla entre diversión y terror.

-¿Cuánto sabes de nosotros?- pregunto con una vos bastante seductora…en qué demonios pensaba. De reojo vi a alguien en la puerta.

-Antie! Estas bien?- pregunto la persona, era la vos de un chico.

-Antón, este chico, me ataco-dijo- y creo que sabe algo pero no me ha dicho nada-

-Cof, no sé nada es por tus antenas, no son huma- la presión en mi brazo hizo que algo me tronara, un dolor exagerado me llego, luego sentí que alguien me tomaba de la muñeca que estaba medianamente libre, algo como una aguja tenso mi piel, sabía que eso no era muy buena señal- Suéltenme por favor los dejare y no volveré a hacerles nada SUELTENTME- grite esperando que entendieran pero como respuesta el objeto como aguja atravesó mi piel, primero un dolor bastante agudo al principio, así como cuando una abeja te pica, sentí, cuando puse mi vista en la mano note que no era una aguja si no un enorme clavo.

-hermano que hacemos con él, es mejor que no haga ruido alguien aun podría rondar la escuela- dijo la chica, algo hizo que el dolor no se sintiera tan mal cuando escuche la palabra hermano

- Tienes razón será mejor que no dejemos nada- bueno eso ultimo me hizo estremecerme e intentar moverme, sin éxito claro.

Si me giraba, el brazo realmente se rompería, a la izquierda la mano clavada se desgarraría.

La puerta seguía abierta, entonces intente inclinarme, esto hizo que la mano clavada se abriera un poco, el liquido rojizo comenzaba a soltar un olor molesto en mis sentidos, sangre.

Pero ni bien logre incorporarme un poco un puñetazo directo rompió mis lentes, uno de los cristales se separo y sentí su textura atravesando mi ojo derecho.

-No señorito, el maltratar a mi hermana te costara, ni creas que te salvaras de esto- de las figuras borrosas vi como la que se figuraba mas a un chico, tomaba algo del piso, era un cristal, sentí este en mi garganta y algo liquido resbalando de esta, sentí el aire faltándome, luego la oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

El corazón se enfría si no hay nadie cerca

Tic tac Tic tac Tic tac

El resplandor de una luz, misteriosamente era rojizo, algo entrando en mi interior, eran movimientos repetitivos y siempre de arriba hacia abajo.

Todo esto hizo que me diera cuenta que seguía vivo, abrí los ojos, de nuevo era un atardecer pero a diferencia del de la tarde anterior, rojizo, este era dorado, los cirros se veían de un tono amarillento y el espectro de luz se filtraba formando una especie de capa entre los cúmulos. Respire de nuevo, cuando el aire lleno mis pulmones, contuve el aire un momento más que nada por sorpresa, que estaba haciendo tirado en quien sabe dónde y sobre todo como es que seguía vivo. Toque mi cuello examinando con las yemas de los dedos si no tenía alguna cicatriz o algo, para mi sorpresa por más que toque no sentí nada. Mire mis manos primero la izquierda y luego la derecha, en ambas el palmar y el dorsal estaban intactos como si nada hubiera pasado, pero lo recordaba bien , seguramente hacia unas horas una chica nueva y su hermano me habían atacado, me incorpore e intente buscar algún rastro de sangre o algo de vidrio de mis lentes…misteriosamente veía bien, cuando toque mi cara traía los lentes en su lugar, como si no me hubiera pasado nada.

Una vez que me asegure de que estuviera en orden todo, tome mis cosas listo para irme a mi casa, seguramente mi madre estaría que se volvía loca, vi el reloj eran cuarto para las 7, nunca había salido tarde de la escuela, pero más que nada quería salir de ese sitio….si no había pasado nada ¿me estaba volviendo loco, la demencia había logrado alcanzarme?. Pronto un objeto me sorprendió en la mesa, era la máquina de extracción, pero estaba entera ya no le faltaba nada. Abrí los ojos con asombro después de ese hallazgo.

No sé cuando llegue a la estación para tomar un autobús amarillo .

-¡HEY!, hola uh ha hahahaha Sniffles, que haces tan tarde en la escuela-el intruso que había interrumpido mis pensamientos era Nutty que daba brincos alrededor de mí, eso era un acto un tanto perturbador.

-Nutty, que sorpresa, me quede en el lab…estaba paseando y se me hizo tarde y tu, que te trae aquí- pregunte pero me imaginaba la respuesta, dulces.

-Pues a la cuadra de la escuela hay un salón de videojuegos hahahuhuhu y y también por cada 30 minutos te regalan dulces, uhuhuhuhu, si estuve toda la tarde ah y que buen botín me lleve, son tan deliciosos , esa textura tan acaramelada y dulce y …y… ¿estas bien te noto un tanto pálido?- cuando me pregunto eso note que ciertamente estaba algo nervioso y ligeras gotas de agua salían de mi frente

- ¿tu crees?- realmente eso hizo que me pusiera más tenso

-si, te ves taaaan mal….quieres un pedazo de mi chocolate, eso siempre hace bien es como un elixir, contiene carboigatos….carboratos….como suenen las esas cosas que tiene el azúcar.-

Ante el comentario solo gire un poco los ojos, era el colmo que el tonto no se acordara de lo que son los Carbohidratos, lo iba a corregir y cuando abrí la boca, el muy bruto metió algo duro en mi cavidad. Lo que había metido era dulce, suave y ligeramente amargo, se comenzaba a derretir, realmente tenía razón muy bueno.

-hmmm hehehehee ya te ves un poco mejor, a mira el autobús!- mire hacia el camino y ciertamente venia un autobús, eso era una buena señal, pronto estaría en mi casa.

Cuando llegue, después de escuchar a Nutty el cual había logrado su cometido, que olvidara el motivo que me había puesto nervioso, pero cuando llegue mi mamá se dedico a hacerme un interrogatorio, luego con el cariño de siempre me preparo un poco de té y después de eso me mando a dormir.

(0-0-0)

El ruido de siempre en el salón, cuando intentaba concentrarme en el libro de Química cuántica sentí que algo me golpeaba. Volteé a ver que era y un papel con baba me dio justo en el lente.

-¡Cuddles!, déjame en paz, vete a lanzar tus sucios papeles a otro-

-ah lo siento gafitas, pero no crees que ya paso la hora de química, salgamos al patio un rato, vamos- negué con la cabeza-ándale, vamos, vamos….Flaky tu vendrías con nosotros?

Cuando Flaky escucho a el chico que estaba cerca de mí, se volteo de su pupitre con cara asustada, una típica expresión suya, y también negó.

-que les pasa a ustedes hoy, están más aburridos que de costumbre, bueno- por fin su atención se centro en alguna otra persona.-¡Hey! Nueva estudiante quieres jugar con nosotros.

Paff, sonaron algunos útiles cayendo.

-¡!AHHH QUE TE PASA!- el grito femenino volvió a alterar mi concentración en el libro y no conforme con eso de repente unos brazos comenzaron abrazar mi cuello.

-ayúdame por favor- dijo la chica, cuando vi quien era, me quede en blanco cuando la vi de nuevo, cabello castaño y rizado.

- t…tu…tuu..- el acordarme de todo lo de la tarde anterior me hizo volver a ponerme nervioso

- ya te dije que perdón, amiga, ya te dije que solo estaba jugando- como una luz en medio de un profundo abismo apareció uno de los amigos de Cuddles, Toothy- no era mi intención tirarte las cosa con la pelota.

Yo me estaba zafando del "simpático" abrazo, cuando de nuevo vi su mirada clavada en mis pupilas

_Atrévete a dejarme sola y te matare en cuanto te des la espalda_

Eso me pareció oír en mi mente, o tal vez eso fue lo que pensé que decía su mirada, cuando otra voz se metió en mi pensamiento

-Orales, salen juntos o se conocen de alguna parte?- preguntaron Cuddles y Toothy casi al mismo tiempo

-¿EH? Que …no- cuando intente rechazar todas esas suposiciones la mano de la chica tapo mi boca

-Ambas cosas, soy su novia desde hace tiempo, nos conocimos de niños-

Qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer!, extraterrestre, mutante o le que fuera. Salí de la clase más que molesto, lo peor era que la chica no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Aunque por otra parte nunca me había pasado eso.

-Quiero dejar algo muy claro cuatro ojos- comenzó a hablar la chica

Fuff, un bufido salió de mi boca

-el que seas mi novio solo será aquí en la escuela, y ni si te ocurra volver a intentar algo como lo de ayer-

-¿y quién te dice que quiero salir con alguien como tu, eh?- le respondí con el mismo tono que ella

- Fácil, si no quieres volver a experimentar lo de ayer te recomiendo que lo hagas y me vas a tener que estar ayudando, gafitas, si no llamare de nuevo a mi hermano…y aparte no creo que alguien como tu tenga una lindísima chica como yo-

-ha como si eso fuera…- no lo negara iba a decir verdad pero no lo hice, porque sabía que si, no tenia novia.

-bueno entonces pondré las reglas, uno: no me sigas , no me busques y no te atrevas a volver a hacer algo con tus maquinas, dos: solo yo puedo hacer preguntas, tres: solo en la escuela puedes hablar conmigo y hablaremos solo para que yo resuelva mis dudas, eso es todo entonces, te hare mi primera pregunta. ¿Cómo es que estas aquí ahora, ayer después de que mi hermano corto tu cuello, yo me asegure de que estuvieras bien muerto….y ahora estas aquí, eres inmortal o algo?-

-….no he aceptado tus condicio….- mi espalda sintió un filo- digo si tienes razón creo que no está mal que solo seamos novios de escuela, y sobre lo otro no sabría como explicarte, morí, es muy cierto pero unas horas más tarde estaba como nuevo, ni sangre había, nada solo el extractor estaba ahí y- me tape la boca, se filtro esa valiosa información que podía usar en su contra.

-Dámela-

-Darte qué?- si me escucho. Cargados electrones!

-el aparatejo ese, no puedes hacer nada en mi contra- con una mano tenía algo en mi espalda, extendió la que le quedaba libre y me indico con un ademan que le diera lo que quería, no tuve de otra se lo tuve que dar.

-Sabes es algo extraño, en este pueblo siempre pasa algo similar a lo que paso ayer, de alguna manera cuando algo nos pasa luego a las pocas horas estamos como si nada, es como una maldición-

-¿una maldición?-

-eh, no como decírtelo, lo que quise decir era es como un mal funcionamiento en el sistema, mmm algo así.-

Era extraño estábamos platicando como si realmente fuéramos compañeros o algo, incluso hablábamos sin tomar en cuenta las acciones del día anterior, de repente me di cuenta de que yo también podría sacar algo de información si jugaba bien mis cartas.

El timbre de la clase sonó seria la penúltima, extrañamente nos habíamos tardado platicando y tuvimos que correr, la mataría si yo llegaba tarde. Cuando llegamos dieron la última llamada y luego comenzó la clase.

Era hora de Física y para mi desgracia el profesor, ahora no Lummpy, haría examen. Por suerte el examen era de astronomía, había preguntas de cómo sacar la distancia de un planeta a otro y cosas por el estilo, algo sencillo. Cuando iba a entregar el examen y me sentirme orgulloso note que no era el primero en entregarlo si no el segundo, por casi 45 segundos el segundo, la primera persona que había entregado el examen fue… Antie?

(0-0-0)

Cundo termino el horario escolar, había planeado ir de nuevo al laboratorio, ya me dirigía yo hacía ahí cuando recordé lo del día anterior y decidí que hoy regresaría temprano a casa. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo me llamo la atención una bolita de chicas gritando algo, me acerque y note que estaban acosando a una estudiante, por un momento pensé que sería Flaky (esas cosas solo le pasan a ella), pero al parecer no era ella, no pude ver su rostro por que se tapaba la cara con una mochila llena de bolitas negras.

Trague para tomar un poco de valor, no era correcto eso que hacían.

-Oigan dejen a esa chica en paz, quieren?- temí que mi lengua se trabara

-ay miren otro nerd, vámonos chicas esto no es tan divertido cuando se empiezan a multiplicar- dijo la líder, cuando se empezaron a ir dijeron algunas cosas estúpidas y una que otra me dio con el codo.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunte

Para mi sorpresa, cuando la víctima bajo la mochila vi el rostro de Antie. Ella tan rápido como pudo se paro hizo un gesto con la cara y salió corriendo.


	3. Chapter 3

AHHH, ESTOY VIVO. Bueno una disculpa por la tardanza es que entre la escuela, las chicas y la fiesta no hay mucho tiempo, aparte de que casi no hay rev…pero bueno, gracias a un pajarillo bastante simpático seguiré con esto

Aclaraciones; en este capítulo la protagonista será Flaky.

De la ruina a la gloria parte 1

Cuando las clases terminaban era la mejor oportunidad para verse, incluso ella lo sabia, cuando tu persona especial esta en otro salón es algo complicado verse, pero cuando terminaban las clases nada se interponía, después del acontecimiento de esa mañana ella tendría algo nuevo que contarle y seguramente escucharía atentamente como siempre lo hacía. Era curioso, porque entre todos los alumnos de la escuela solo a él lo habían elegido para participar en la guerra, pero eso era algo que a nadie le gustaba recordar. Pero de repente se acordó del mayor problema que tendría si quería verlo, y eso sería pasar cerca de las chicas buscapleitos. Suspiro. Odiaba ser tan miedosa, aunque muchas veces le dijeran que parecía chico, ella nunca se vio así.

-Ojala las chicas se vayan conmigo- murmuro la joven para sí. Era algo que realmente quería, aunque solo fuera Lammy, pero si salía sola seguramente le tocaría ser molestada. Para la buena fortuna de la chica, las demás la acompañaron al salón de Flippy, ellas también querían saludarlo, cosa que muy dentro de ella la molesto pues sabía que Flippy se llevaba demasiado bien con Giggles y bueno no lo culpaba, ella era muy bonita, muy amable y sobre todo era buena , responsable y popular…. Meneo un poco la cabeza, para dejar de pensar en eso y presto atención a la conversación entre las chicas, en la cual no participo, casi nunca participaba, estúpida timidez. Las chicas mencionaron que habría una salida escolar ese fin de semana, faltarían unos 2 días. A ella le gustaba bastante las salidas, pero algo en su mente le decía que algo no iba a estar bien.

-ya termine mis clases, si tu también, ¿te parecería si nos vamos juntos?- pregunto Flippy, feliz y sonriente como siempre. Ella simplemente asintió, era tan cómodo estar junto a él. Cuando ambos iban bajando vieron a una chica salir corriendo, lo cual dejo a ambos con cara de sorpresa. Poco después ambos se encaminaron hacia la parada de autobuses, pero giraron a la derecha y siguieron caminando. Pasando por un parque que estaba ahí decidieron jugar unos minutos, Flaky se fue primero a los columpios y Flippy la siguió.

-¿quieres ir mas fuerte?- Pregunto el muchacho, de ojos verdes, mientras le veía ir de su derecha a la izquierda.

-e..este..si pero no tan fuerte, no sea que se romp…- una imagen apareció en la mente de la chica, el columpio se rompería y ella aun en el aire chocaría con alguna cosa y se lastimaría gravemente.- NOOO, no me lances, no – comenzó a gritar desesperada mientras el chico ni siquiera había dado 2 pasos hacia ella.

-Calma, no iba a ser nada de eso- comento Flippy un poco sacado de onda por la acción de la chica, tomando un poco de distancia. Muy en el fondo el sabia que ella le tenía miedo, miedo por lo que el tenia, incluso a él le daba miedo, considero entonces que ya era momento de irse.- oh mira que tarde, creo que me iré temprano adiós- su acción de retirarse se vio truncada, por una mano que ya conocía.

-lo..lo…lo siento no era mi intención, es solo que me asusto fácilmente , ya lo sabes, pero no era por asustarte, de veras lo siento-

Hubo un poco de silencio entre ambos, hasta que un carrito con helados paso por el parque, Flippy para animar un poco las cosas pregunto si no quería uno y fue por los conos. Mientras esperaba, la chica se empezó a sentir de nuevo mal, es que no podía dejar de asustarse, pero luego de pensar se acordó de su condición, quien sabe desde que edad ella tenía ese problema, ese estúpido problema que la condenaría a no tener personas tan cercanas, el ser como un puercoespín. De repente escucho una conversación cerca de donde ella estaba, se volteo para ver a Flippy que estaba muy entretenido en los helados y luego se volvió a donde estaba la conversación.

(0-0-0-0)

No lo podía creer, la había ayudado y que obtenía, que ella saliera corriendo, bueno, luego tendré tiempo para investigar más sobre ella y su extraño hermano. Camine rumbo a esperar el camión, irá al observatorio y estaría ahí unas horas, ni bien me dirigía hacia ahí cuando de repente alguien me jalo y me topo los ojos.

-ok, ¡Nutty, déjame en paz!, tengo que ir al muse…oo.- la persona que me sujetaba metió algo en mi boca, si definitivamente era Nutty, lo supe cuando saboree el chocolate. Por fin me pude voltear y encontrarme cara a cara con él, lo primero que vi fueron sus ojos.

-No, hasta que me respondas, quien era esa chica- sus ojos verde-limón, me miraban acusadoramente.- No es tu novia ¿verdad?- siguió preguntando

-ehh mira que tarde es. Me tengo que ir- intente zafarme de ese problema, pero en lugar de eso Nutty jalo mas de mi playera.- Mira una paleta extra grande de caramelo y chocolate!- grite, bueno esta vez sí funciono y corrí lo más rápido que pude, cuando gire la mirada vi a Nutty corriendo quien sabe para donde, me dio un poco de risa.

Cuando por fin estaba en la estación de camión vi un camión de Helados y decidí seguirlo, ese Nutty me estaba pegando su complacencia por los azucares. De nuevo sentí que alguien se encontraba detrás de mí, era sorprendente que me hubiera encontrado tan rápido, cuando mire la persona detrás de mi no era la que yo esperaba si no el chico que la tarde anterior me había atacado junto con su hermana.

-Tu!, pero si yo ayer te- el rostro del chico seguramente se veía igual o más asustado que el mío, pero aun así su veía enojado, para mi mala racha me había visto, entonces decidí fingir un poco de inocencia.

-eh?, te conozco?, me parece que no ,serias tan amable de soltarme- la verdad es que me atemorizaba algo. Cuando empezaba a alejarme el joven me tiro del cabello, y se alejo jalándome con él hasta el extremo contrario por donde comenzaba un parque.

-Déjame, que no ves que me lastimas- intente hacer ruido para que me soltara, a veces eso asustaba a los buscapleitos, pero nada paso, solo que de repente sentí un golpe muy duro en mi espalda.

-ME CREES ESTUPIDO, YO NUNCA ME CONFUNDO, tu eres el sujeto de ayer que ataco a Antie, recuerdo muy bien tus estúpidas gafas. No sé qué demonios seas pero te advierto que te destruiré.- si hay una forma de explicar la palabra enojo máximo era la expresión del chico, en eso una vocecilla detrás de nosotros interrumpió la escena.

-Este… tu el chico de gorra roja, están haciendo mucho ruido y…- el valor de la vocecilla se fue perdiendo.

(0-0-0-0)

La chica se fue acercando con cuidado a donde provenía la extraña conversación que había llamado la atención sus oídos, cuando vio la escena se asusto, y su primer pensamiento fue dejar las cosas como estaban y avisar a alguien, pero sabía que no era la mejor opción y menos cuando la persona que está en problemas es uno de tus amigos. Miro a los dos muchachos que se encontraban, el primero un muchacho, que no conocía, de ojos negros y expresión molesta, con una llamativa gorra de color rojo y el otro chico, mucho más bajo y de apariencia mucho más débil, cabello azul claro y sus reconocibles lentes, se trataba de Sniffles, sin lugar a dudas. Reuniendo todo el valor posible comenzó a hablar e intento explicar que lo que ahí estaba sucediendo no era correcto, pero al ver la expresión de el primer muchacho que la veía de manera desafiante su timidez se empezó a notar hasta que su vos se apago.

El muchacho de gorra roja soltó de el cabello a Sniffles y se acerco a ella, ni bien la chica se había callado el muchacho ya estaba enfrente de ella.

-Oye pequeñajo (confundiéndola con un chico, como siempre) ve a revisar tus propios problemas, aquí podemos hacer el ruido que sea- levanto la cara para hacer un gesto de superioridad.- Metete en tus asuntos, niño.-

Más alejado de la escena se encontraba Flippy, quien ya regresaba del carrito de helados, feliz y sonriente olvidando todo lo malo del mundo, cuando uno de sus sentidos se concentro en un sonido, un coche grande a toda velocidad, por instinto dirigió su mirada en donde estaría Flaky pero no la vio.

-Flaky, no te preocupes, no es nada- dijo el chico de cabello azul tratando de mantener la calma y no ponerla en riesgo. Pues con todo y todo era una chica y era su amiga. Ella comprendió el mensaje y decidió alejarse de ahí, pero algo interrumpió la escena y llamo la atención de los tres presentes.

Un camión se había salido de la vía e iba directamente hacia los chicos, misteriosamente en la mente de la chica pelirroja una escena similar aparecía una y otra vez, esta, paralizada por el miedo se quedo sin moverse, hasta que sintió que algo la atraía hacia el suelo. Cuando su cerebro comenzó a correr de nuevo vio, su uniforme escolar manchado con sangre, sus brazos se encontraban un tanto lastimados, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue que estaba boca abajo y sentía que algo la mantenía en el pavimento el cual se encontraba salpicado con ese liquido rojizo que tanto le desagradaba, giro su cabeza para ver el peso y se encontró con una cabeza de cabellera verde, la cual estaba atravesada por unas tipo agujas rojas, reconoció la imagen, Flippy la había protegido del camión, pero ella lo había lastimado, vio un poco mas y noto que la mitad del cuerpo de este estaba arrollado, eso le hizo sentir ganas de vomitar, pero noto que el muchacho que la había salvado parecía mantenerla apretada fuertemente aun, como si fuera lo más valioso su persona, parecía que estaba vivo, como pudo Flaky se zafo del agarre y pudo ver las demás consecuencias de ese accidente, pero le importo poco que el chico de cabellos azules tuviera enterrado un cono de helado en la garganta y un espejo le hubiera roto el cráneo, solo se fijo en la figura que estaba junto a ella, se quedo paralizada, de nuevo, que haría, fue entonces cuando escucho unos sonidos provenientes de la boca de Flippy.

-_me alegro que estés bien-_ el muchacho de cabellos verde le dedico una última sonrisa, después de esto cerro sus ojos .

-no…no- decía mientras comenzaba a procesar todo- Flippy ,no, no cierres los ojos, iremos de excursión en dos días, te gustan las excursiones, despiert…- la mente de la chica se nublo y no pudo soportar más, colapso.

UFFF!, ES LA 1.28AM! que sueño pero bueno, este cap lo había empezado desde hace unos días pero por falta de inspiración y ver videos con mis amigos no lo había terminado, espero que les guste y si hay aun mas


	4. Chapter 4

Wa Wa me aburro como ostia, pero que se le puede hacer, otro capitulo para matar tiempo….y bueno tal ves neuronas =v=.

(0-0-0-0-0)

De la ruina a la gloria parte 2

No sabia de donde había salido un estúpido camión, pero le dolía la cabeza, se sobo la nuca y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba su preciosa gorra, miro el entorno en que se encontraba y cuando vio la escena se quedo un poco desconcertado, se incorporo y noto que solo se había golpeado la cabeza, recordó rápidamente su movimiento para esquivar y después de analizar la situación se acerco primero y vio al estúpido tipo de azul o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de él, sintió un poco de nauseas y luego vio a los otros dos, de donde había salido el otro de cabello verde, pero bueno al parecer tampoco estaba vivo pero el niño pelirrojo si, tenía que sacarlo de ahí, no era muy dado a hacer ese tipo de cosas pero saco al…chica?, noto que era una niña cuando la ropa que llevaba se había pegado al cuerpo y bueno se evito el sonrojo y la saco, luego al cargo en su espalda, no sin antes intentar llamar a una ambulancia o algo, pero no había señal, como pudo se encamino a el lugar más seguro que conocía, su casa.

Cuando por fin llego, su madre se mostro preocupada por los dos visitantes, al chico le limpio la cara como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual no le molesto. La madre dejo a la chica en un sofá, que era pequeño y se fue por un botiquín para atender a la chica pelirroja. Mientras tanto en uno de los cuartos de la pequeña casa, un niño de unos 5 años con unas pequeñas antenitas y el cabello igual de corto tocaba desesperadamente la puerta de su hermana mayor.

-¡Antie! Déjame entrar, ¡tengo juguetes ahí!- el niño chillo una hora más hasta que su hermana salió muy airada por tanto escándalo y le lanzo sus juguetes.

(0-0-0-0-0)

El corazón palpitaba desde que había salido de la escuela, lo peor es que no dejaba de sonar acelerado incluso cuando llegue a casa, madre me pregunto qué me había pasado y le dije que tuve un día difícil, después subí a mi cuarto, no tenía un muy buen humor y mis mejillas no dejaban de sentirse que hervían.

Poco después escuche que mi hermano había llegado y madre se escucho preocupada, había mirado por la ventana y vi que no venia solo, había traído a una de las chicas del salón, o era chico, no recordaba muy bien, lo que si note es que ambos tenían la ropa manchada de sangre. Algo no muy agradable había pasado, lo extraño era que había traído a alguien a la casa, como si no supiera que no debíamos hacerlo, nuestra casa era lo único que quedaba de nuestro verdadero hogar y su existencia debía permanecer sin que nadie supiera, lo bueno era que siempre había métodos para hacer olvidar las cosas, comencé a escuchar que Anton le decía algo de un camión y otros 2 chicos, pero justo cuando estaba escuchando, Antares comenzó a molestar después de un rato que perdí la paciencia junte y junte todo lo que no era mío y se lo arroje para que se callara. Maldije un poco por qué no pude escuchar que había pasado. Pero esa noche comprobaría lo que había dicho el tonto de lentes. Solo tendría que esperar a que mi madre terminara de curar a la persona que había traído mi hermano.

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

Despertó sentado en uno de los columpios, no se dio cuenta cuando se había dormido y peor cuando se había hecho de noche. Observo un poco el parque, recordaba que Flaky había estado con él, seguramente cuando se durmió ella evito molestarlo, había tenido pocas horas de sueño, era tan considerada, por eso la quería. Vio que todo estaba tranquilo y como el aire estaba soplando decidió que era momento de irse a casa, donde lo esperaba su cómodo sofá verde y una calientita chimenea. Se encamino tranquilo cuando de repente noto que había varios cristales en el suelo, no era necesario ponerse paranoico, así que comenzó a respirar como le habían enseñado para contenerse, de repente camino un poco hacia la esquina donde había mas vidrios y vio lo que quedaba de aquel accidente, la cabeza partida con rastros de cabello azul y tomando en cuenta la cantidad de sangre en el suelo mostraba que había sido algo dolora…su mente se empezaba a marear, informaría de lo acontecido, pero primero llegaría a su casa y se tomaría unos calmantes.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo y cuando por fin llego a su casa llamo al número de emergencias pero no estaba funcionando, sus manos temblaban y su cabeza le dolía, decidió que antes de que algo pasara y perdiera el control tomaría las medicinas.

(0-0-0-0)

Poco a poco comenzó a sentir algo frio con su piel, abrió los ojos y su primera reacción fue la misma que siempre tenía, asustarse. No sabía dónde estaba, y se aferro a lo que estaba más cerca. ¿la estaban cargando?. Vio una cabellera corta color café entre sus dedos, aflojo un poco.

-¿Te parezco un oso, chiquilla tonta?- le dijo malhumorado el chico que la cargaba en la espalda.

-No seas llorón Anton, además es una chica debe de estar asustada- Menciono la chica que caminaba junto ellos, Flaky solo miraba lago desorientada, cuando noto que ya era de noche, y recordó todos las cosas malvadas y peligrosas que había cuando el sol se ponía, volvió a ponerse tensa y de paso apretar un poco más al muchacho.

-¿Don..dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- comenzó a preguntar la chica pelirroja, asustada y temblorosa como siempre.

-"¿que hacemos Antie, no podemos decirle realmente quienes somos ni es una buena idea decirle del accidente, podría volverse a desmayar?"- le informo por medio de sus antenas a su hermana.

-"no me vengas con tonterías, tú la trajiste a la casa, pudiste dejarla en donde estaba no, porque no la silenciamos como lo hicimos con Snif…el idiota de lentes"-le respondió un poco molesta la chica de café.

-Disculpen…si me pueden dejar aquí, ustedes son de vigilancia ¿verdad?- se sintió un poco más segura por su afirmación, los dos hermanos se miraron un poco sorprendidos, pero al captar la idea asintieron y le sonrieron lo mas cálidamente que pudieron, poco después de despedirse y asegurarse que la chica se alejara lo suficiente, luego se encaminaron hacia donde el chico recordaba que había sido el accidente.

Mientras tanto la chica iba alegremente caminando hacia la casa roja, recordó que al día siguiente le diría a Flippy lo de la salida escolar, cuando de pronto una imagen mental le indico lo que había pasado con anterioridad, cuando su mente volvió a la normalidad, un sentimiento de preocupación hizo que se apurara, cuando estuvo en su casa marco al número de su querido compañero.

Ring Riiiing Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

El teléfono sonó, sacándolo un poco agitado de su semi sueño, tomo rápidamente el teléfono, esperando que fuera una persona de emergencias.

-¿Bueno?-

-bueno, Flippy al habla, ¿Qué desea?-

-Flippy estas bien, que bueno, es que como no se a que hora te fuiste, me preocupe…y (comenzó a sollozar un poco) tuve un mal presentimiento, perdón por llamar tan noche-

-ehh, ah no importa Flaky, está bien, sabes yo también estaba preocupado hace rato, es que en el parque creo que hubo un accidente, de hecho esperaba llamar a emergencias pero…-

Hubo un silencio incomodo para ambos, por un lado la chica pelirroja sentía que había hecho un poco el ridículo y que había interrumpido una llamada importante y por el otro lado el joven de cabello verde se mordía la lengua por haberle comentado lo del accidente y preocuparla más de lo que ya estaba, aparte le estaba restando importancia al hecho de que ella se había preocupado cuando de repente en la mente de ambos algo detono.

-¡!¿si hubo un accidente?- dijeron los dos jóvenes al unisonó-¡entonces si paso algo terrible!- volvieron a hablar al unisonó

-Flaky crees que puedas ir al parque en 10 minutos?- Pregunto el muchacho

-ehh?..."ya es tarde, pero bueno será mejor ver que es lo que paso" mmm creo que sí, te veo en 10 min.-

(0-0-0-0-0)

No sabía que pensar, la escena no podía ser real, o si?, la escena del accidente con todo y los daños colaterales se estaban restaurando, los cristales poco a poco se estaba uniendo y reacomodado en el coche, el metal doblado y con raspaduras estaba volviendo a ser como era y del mismo tono. Realmente no podía creerlo, el cuello atravesado por un cono poco a poco se iba reconstruyendo, cada gota de sangre regresaba a el cuerpo inerte, sus lentes también se estaban reconstruyendo.

Frote mis ojos otra vez y luego mire a mi hermano que estaba igual de paralizado que yo. Todo lo que estábamos viendo ni siquiera en nuestro mundo ocurría, la luces que brillaban alrededor del escenario eran muy extrañas pero el ver lo que hacían hizo que me parecieran hojas doradas muy hermosas. Cuando todo termino el camión se fue desvaneciendo y solo quedo Sniff…el idiota de lentes en el pavimento, respirando lenta y tranquilamente. No lo había notado aunque no era alguien de confianza me daba un poco de gracia la forma de su cabello.

-¿Así que esto es lo que ocurre?¿por eso es que te vi hoy verdad?- dijo todavía sorprendido Anton, después de eso mi mente se volvió a enfocar y después de meditarlo un rato decidí que es lo que haríamos con él, le indique a mi hermano que lo cargara igual que a la chica pelirroja y así nos encaminamos hacia nuestro nuevo objetivo.

(0-0-0-0-0-0-0)

Cada paso en la oscuridad hacia que se muriera de miedo, cuando por fin llego al lugar, el muchacho de cabellos verdes le esperaba, pero cuando llego noto que él estaba mirando hacia la nada, se acerco cuidadosamente para evitar sorprenderlo y toco su hombro, noto que no llevaba su chamarra militar como usualmente lo hacía, su piel estaba un poco fría por culpa del tiempo, al contacto con la mano de la chica se sobresalto un poco pero por suerte sus medicinas le ahorraron el cambio.

-Flaky, no escuche que llegaras, lo siento, oye es extraño busque por todo el parque y no encontré nada fuera de lo normal.-

- Eso es imposible! Si estoy segura de que aquí paso algo…pero no recuerdo solo tengo imágenes borrosas….y y si el helado tenia drogas o algo…..-

Algo estaba mal y los dos lo sabían, la chica comenzó a temblar, tal vez por el frio, tal vez por miedo, pero el otro motivo podía ser que Flippy se encontraba realmente tenso el solo pensar que eso era una trampa fue suficiente para que sus ojos se tornaran amarillos y le comenzara a doler la cabeza, la chica pelirroja noto eso y más imágenes vinieron a su mente, algunas relacionadas con un festejo del chico, otras con lo que vendría si se quedaba ahí con el joven de cabellos verdes y ojos amarillos, se fue alejando de el poco a poco, pero su torpeza habitual hizo que se fuera de espaldas, pero antes de caer el chico logro sujetarla.

La presión en su cuello era fuerte, pero eso no lo sintió por que por la falta de aire se comenzaba a marear, su cuerpo fue poco a poco quedando en el frio suelo.

-Ba..basta, Flippy- dijo con un poco de fuerza, pero para su buena fortuna resulto, el agarre se fue soltando y los dejo a ambos en una pose un tanto incomoda, Flaky respiraba pesadamente, Flippy se quito de encima de ella y se alejo un poco. Luego la ayudo a pararse, pero en cuanto pudo la chica se separo de él, aun le tenía miedo.

-Flaky, perdóname, ya me conoces, lo hice por … porque soy un idiota….- hubo un momento de silencio algo incomodo, luego la chica sintió algo en la mejilla, un beso, en efecto.

-¿olvida lo de hoy si?- le intento dedicar una sonrisa

-eh….Flippy…salida...-

-¿Qué?-

-Salida escolar, dentro de 2 días….nos…nos vemos, ya es tarde.

Y así sin más la chica pelirroja corrió, no dándose cuenta que sus cabellos le habían causado una leve muy leve, que ni siquiera el chico noto, cortada en su rostro. Por su parte el muchacho tenía una ola de emociones, pero las analizaría más tarde, estaba muy cansado, misteriosamente no sentía frio.

Ok ya es tarde de nuevo, muchas gracias a T.J y a Jwas, Felices fiestas…aunque ya es algo tarde para decirlo, mis mejores deseos para este 2012 .


	5. Chapter 5

A ver, el premio para la review del año es para: doblewhammy, Jwazpink (la respuesta es si x cierto) y P-ko. Gracias por leer esta cosa tan -fic? Jejejejeje

(0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0)

Dulces, Dulces sueños

Era por fin el día de la salida escolar que a todos habían esperado, irían a la gran ciudad y de ahí dos días después a una pequeña hacienda o algo así donde se quedarían todo un fin de semana, serian 5 días y 4 noches sin padres y sin clases…solo el tonto profesor Lumpy. El chico de cabello verde-limón disfrutaba de ese pensamiento alegremente, mientras se metía una paleta de caramelo medio acidito color morado y buscaba en sus bolsillos una de color rojo, era el primero en llegar al colegio y sería el primero en subir al camión donde podría descargar todo su equipaje de golosinas. Después de un rato comenzaron a llegar más estudiantes, llego Giggles casi al mismo tiempo que Petunia, no definitivamente aunque les tenia aprecio prefería mil veces a Flaky, era tan miedosa que daba risa y era sano molestarla, las chicas se sentaron dos lugares delante de él, que iba en el fondo. Cundo se digno a mirar el reloj, se sorprendió un poco, su querido amigo Sniffles no llegaba.

-¿Giggles?, jujujuju ¿no sabes si va a venir Sniffles? Ejejeju- pregunto tomando de sorpresa a las dos chicas que estaban platicando.

-Ehhh…no lo sé no vino ayer ni el día anterior al colegio Nutty- dijo la chica pelirroja un poco sobresaltada, pero siempre con una bonita sonrisa en sus labios con gloss rosa brillante.

-mmmm….gracias Giggles, toma- Nutty estiro con un poco de pesar su brazo y recompenso a la chica con una paleta, rosa pastel. Y se volvió a tumbar en su asiento.

Cuando faltaban 15 minutos para que el camión partiera, el ayudante de Lumpy, un muchacho de cabellera larga azul, carche en un ojo y bueno toda una pinta de pirata. Cuando Nutty lo noto recordó a alguien de cierto cabello del mismo tono comenzó a ponerse de mal humor, pues quien se creía que era.

Después de eso, al camión subieron 3 personas, la autoproclamada novia de Sniffles, esa chiquilla que le daba mala espina a Nutty, un chico junto ella que no había visto pero se parecía a la chica y la última persona lo sorprendió bastante, una pelirroja bastante nerviosa con caspa bastante notoria, de alguna manera el verla con esos dos hizo que realmente se molestara por lo que cuando la chica estaba a punto de sentarse con ellos la tomo fuertemente de la mano y la atrajo a donde él estaba sentado.

-Flaky, ven a comer chocolates y pásame los apuntes de hace dos días- le ordeno fingiendo actuar chistoso, pero al no medir su fuerza ambos cayeron en asiento y chocaron cara a cara. Definitivamente eso no era el mejor lugar para que eso pasara, Flaky se fue levantando poco a poco, se toco la cara para asegurarse de que no le había pasado nada malo, Nutty se froto la nariz un poco, le había comenzado a sangrar…tal vez por la cercanía o por el duro golpe, pero la escena ya había causado su efecto, Cuddles que se encontraba amenamente platicando con Toothy dijeron de nuevo al unisonó, que había sido un beso muy largo y luego Cuddles como buen amigo de Flaky regaño un poco a la chica, porque según él se podía conseguir algo mejor.

No fue hasta entonces que Flaky noto que una de las muchas personas que habían subido, esa persona era Flippy y solo veía la escena un poco desconcertado. Fue un momento de silencio, Nutty también se había quedado quieto (algo raro en el). La vista de Flippy se dirigió primero a los ojos de Flaky , los cuales se mostraban asustados como siempre pero su rostro que anteriormente había estado de un rosado se había vuelto pálido, después dirigió su mirada a Nutty. Flippy nunca se había sentido tan mal de ver a alguien, aunque muy internamente quería romperle la cara a Nutty, podía notar claramente que Nutty lo veía con demasiada seguridad, Flippy se preparo para hablar.

-Mira que sorpresa Flaky, no sabía que te gustaban los chicos como Nutty- aunque su tono fue como siempre amable y mostraba una sonrisa, tanto Nutty como la chica sintieron enseguida el aura extraña alrededor de su compañero, luego sin más ni más se sentó en el lugar del camión que tuvo más cerca.

- Flippy, yo no…no paso nada- dijo tímidamente la pelirroja e intento acercarse pero el chico con el que había llegado apenas unos minutos se sentó junto a Flippy sin dejarla hablar.

El camión ya iba a salir cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir y subieron dos personas con cabello azul, Lumpy que había olvidado meter algunas cosas para la seguridad del viaje y un chico con el cabello un tanto desacomodado, la ropa no muy bien puesta a quien nadie reconoció por que su rostro era tapado por un montonal de cajas que seguramente el descuidado maestro le había encargado.

(0-0-0-0-0-0-0)

El camión se había empezado a llenar y para no levantar sospechas ni llamar la atención mi hermano se sentó con un compañero suyo, la chica pelirroja se había juntado con un amigo suyo, ese chico extraño que de vez en cuando hablaba con el idiota de gafas, pero como no me importo que hacían decidí tomar asiento. Mientras esperábamos el camión avanzo y se volvió a detener, luego subió el profesor y junto a él alguien que hizo que de nuevo mi corazón brincara… era imposible no reconocer ese color de cabello y más cuando los dos días anteriores lo habíamos mantenido encerrado y medio inconsciente, hoy sería el gran momento de descubrir que había pasado con el "pequeño experimento". Anton junto al chico de cabello verde se encontraba oyendo un aparatito …creo que le decían walkeman o algo así, miro de rejo y con cierto desprecio hacia el chico, de repente una de las cajas se tambaleo y callo, golpeando a una chica, para mis adentros me reí un poco por que había sido una de las que me habían molestado, la chica se paro molesta y le tiro las cajas.

Yo me esperara que le gritara algo pero ocurrió todo lo contrario se quedo parada y sin palabras.

-Guau, que atractivo eres, perdón mis modales, es que me asuste, no te quieres sentar con nosotras- aquellas palabras hicieron que me enfadara, como se atrevía a comportarse así esa tipeja.

- Primero deberías disculparte con mi pobre novio no crees…víbora, ¿Sniffles estas bien?- le pregunte al imbécil de lentes mientras me agachaba para recoger las cajas, otra persona también se agacho, era el chico raro de mirada extraña, ¿era normal en este mundo tener un ojo verde y el otro café claro?, mientras lo miraba, el también me miro y me saco la lengua.

Después de ayudar al tonto y ver las caras de las chicas me fui a mi lugar, la chica pelirroja me pregunto ya cuando estábamos avanzando si se podía sentar conmigo y le conteste que si, pues el loco ese se había llevado a el otro idiota, eso era mejor para mi, no lo tendría que tratar. Mis antenas que estaban escondidas, salieron un poco simulando 2 gallitos en mi cabello, detectaron suavemente todo a mi alrededor, la sustancias del cabello de la chica pelirroja, la baba azucarada del loco amigo de Sniffles, en fin todo seguro.

Rápidamente dirigí la mirada hacia donde se encontraba mi hermano, seguía distraído hablando con ese compañero suyo, gire rápidamente la mirada para ver que hacia nuestro experimento de cabello azul, por lo menos la víbora esa tenía razón sin su apariencia de tonto no se veía mal. De repente una de las chicas del salón me llamo.

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

Fueron aproximadamente 3 horas de camino, sin descanso y por fortuna sin ningún accidente, o eso creía el despistado conductor Lumpy, quien se bajo corriendo en el tan esperado hotel en la ciudad, no fijándose que le rompió la cara con la puerta a su ayudante Russell, Giggles fue a ayudarlo enseguida, consiguiendo que algunas de sus compañeras se molestaran y intentaran molestarla, pero Giggles era bastante inteligente como para no hacerles caso y se concentro en ayudar a Russell.

Mientras tanto en la una parte del camión el mal humor se hacía notar, Nutty se había atragantado de duces y se estaba poniendo azul, mientras Sniffles trataba de hacerlo escupir junto con Flaky, quien había salido de su depresión y estaba aterrada, Flippy noto lo que ocurría y se dispuso ayudar, y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, claro que no tomo en cuenta su fuerza y termino empujándolo contra uno de los asientos.

-auch!, que les pasa ¿están todos locos o qué?- pregunto Nutty molesto por el golpe

-ah eres un cateto, solo a ti se te ocurre meterte 7 chicles a la boca cuando ya tenias una paleta!- le respondió Sniffles enojado y ya con su apariencia normal y sus gafas.- aparte de que te ayudamos y nos insultas que te pasa?-

-Nee….está bien gracias Sniffles, gracias Flaky…GRAAAAAACIAAAAS FLIIIIPPPPPYYYYY- se disculpo pesadamente y después se puso a buscar los duces caídos

-ah eres el colmo Nutty- dijo tímidamente Flaky y se dirigió por sus cosas, topándose nuevamente en el camino a Flippy.

De nuevo la tención se hacía de nuevo

-Flamy, por que todos se están bajando de esta unidad metálica con sus pertenencias- pregunto la chica de coletas y cabello café, quien había estado mirando la escena divertida.

-ah Antie, perdón, es que ya llegamos a la primera parada del viaje y estamos en la ciudad, si…si quieres te ayudo con tus maletas- dijo la chica cordial mente y se escapo de la situación anterior y corrió a ayudarle a la chica.

-Antie yo también te ayudo, que tu equipaje se ve pesado, ¿que traes?¿la coleccione de star wars?- dijo Sniffles en broma.

Cuando ya todos se habían bajado del camión se toparon con un edificio de colores platino, bastante alto y con una alfombra roja que indicaba que pasaran, todos estaban emocionados y impactados por la belleza de aquel lugar.

-a veo que que les gusta la vista….pero nuestro hotel es ese- Dijo Lumpy señalando un hotel, bastante molesto, por lo que la reacción de los alumnos fue perseguirlo.

-¿Qué quieren que haga?, es para lo que alcanzo- Grito corriendo el pobre maestro de cabello azul.

Flippy por otra parte se fue sin hacer tanto drama, hacia el hotel, estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores y le agrado que fuera modesto así no tendría que preocuparse por llamar la atención. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de espera, por lo menos era cómodo y espero, se puso sus audífonos y dejo que todo fluyera. A sabiendas de cómo era de teatrero el profesor eso tardaría unos cuantos minutos, cerró los ojos, pero algo o alguien le tapo la luz.

-F…Flippy…¿te sientes bien?-medio abrió un ojo y distinguió a la persona, Flaky.

-ah, eh si claro solo me senté a esperar a que nos atiendan.- dijo alegremente el ex – soldado.

-estoy bien….no te preocupes-

Mientras tanto el profesor Lumpy corría despernadamente para evitar ser atrapado por una furiosa manada de adolecentes, hasta que lo acorralaron en un árbol y tuvo que decir que a cambio del hotel no irían a una de las visitas que se había organizado. Cuando ya todos estaban en el hotel Lumpy les menciono como es que se acomodarían.

-¿Cómo es que nos acomodaremos por colores?-pregunto de mal humor Petunia

-si acomode a todos por colores y como las habitaciones son para 5 los grupos quedaran así: grupo verde, Flippy, Shifty, Lifty , Nutty y Cro Marmot , equipo rojo: Giggles, Flaky, Handy, Mole y …- la lista siguió un rato mas y Lumpy aviso que estaría revisando las a habitaciones constantemente, los grupos de tener chicas se dividirían el cuarto, lamentablemente Lumpy olvido que Flaky era chica y en la habitación solo había una cama para chicas, pero no hubo problemas ya que Giggles le propuso compartir.

Mientras tanto en el equipo azul Sniffles intentaba taparse los oídos de los gritos de Cuddles hacia Russell.

-Hace ya tiempo que terminaste con Giggles, ¿Qué fue lo de hoy eh?, deja de hacerte el débil para llamar su atención,¿ verdad Totthie?- le reclamaba el chico rubio a el otro de cabello largo.

-YO NO HE HECHO NADA, ELLA SOLO ME ATENDIO ESO ES TODO- repetía cada vez más cansado el ayudante de Lumpy

-Claro, como ella le da la atención a medio mundo- menciono con una pisca de sarcasmo Cuddles.

-Aunque no lo creas si es así, no eres lo único en su vida idiota- reclamo ya desgastadamente el joven de largo cabello.- ya me harte de tanta cosa infantil, solo recuerden que tienen una dama en esta habitación y quiero que la respeten…Sniffles quedas a cargo.- termino de decir el muchacho dirigiéndose a la salida

-PERO ELLOS DOS SON NOVIOS!, CABR&%N!, NO DEBEN DE ESTAR EN LA MISMA HABITACION.- reclamo furioso Cuddles, pero fue en vano pues la respuesta del otro fue una señal con el dedo y cerró la puerta.

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

Ok, defectivamente me estaba volviendo paranoica ya era de noche y los estudiantes se encontraban descansando, mis antenas me indicaban eso, pero separados solamente por una cortina se encontraban mis compañeros de habitación y entre ellos, el tonto de anteojos.

Me asome un poco mientras los demás dormían, logre ver una luz y reconocí quien tenía la luz, justamente el. Sus ojos azules se veían como el agua y su cabello también se veía de un tono tranquilizante como el cielo, una exhalación mía hizo que girara la vista.

-Antie?, ¿que pasa, no puedes dormir…quieres un poco de agua?- el brillo en sus lentes se veía un poco siniestro pero de todas maneras me anime a hablarle.

-Estoy bien …Sniffles que hiciste ayer- una parte dentro de mi esperaba que realmente no recordara nada.

(día y medio antes)

Su mano estaba fría y de un color bastante blanco, la chica dirigió su mirada a el cuello del chico sobre la mesa de escritorio, tenía unas cortadas pero no habían sido las causantes del fallecimiento. El muchacho de gorra roja, se limpio de él liquido rojo la cara y se propuso retirarse a descansar, le darían algunas horas para que se volviera a reconstruir.

-Tuvimos suerte de que mama estuviera ocupada y que él no hubiera hecho tanto ruido…bueno yo me voy a dormir me despiertas mañana, te toca limpiar Antie.-

La muchacha tomo los implementos de limpieza y se encargo de limpiar el lugar, no sin antes experimentar que ocurría si rociabas un poco de él limpiador a el ojo del cuerpo que estaba en esa habitación.

-Me pregunto si aun muerto lloraras con esto…es divertido, tus ojos tan azules con las lagrimas, ahh se ven hermoso…- no vio lagrimas, pero lo que si vio fue cierto burbujeo en la zona afectada, se debatió mentalmente para terminar la frase, pero no lo hizo, un malestar en el pecho evito que siguiera maltratando el cuerpo, se alejo de la habitación una vez que termino con su cometido y cerró la puerta.

(ahora)

-MMM no, recuerdo que estuve en casa…pero seguramente estuve jugando con el ordenador-

El chico de cabello azul se acomodo los lentes, sus ojos color cian se veían mejor sin el reflejo de la lámpara.

-no…por nada buenas noches…..porque es diferente este lugar que el lugar de la escuela- pregunte un poco interesada, definitivamente no entendía el porqué de salir del colegio y de sus alrededores.

-eso es porque-

Justamente en ese momento se escucho un sonido muy fuerte afuera de la habitación, esto despertó a los otros chicos que se encontraban.

-Eso fue una explosión!-dijo sobresaltado el muchacho de cabello rubio y algo quebrado.

-Creo que sí, estoy a cargo no se vayan a asomar- dijo Sniffles.

(0-0-0-0-0)

El humo salía de la habitación marcada con el color verde, Lumpy que por los audífonos no había notado nada, ni siquiera se despertó, en cambio Russell salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo cuando se escucho ese estruendo, hubo otras personas que salieron a averiguar que había pasado, con su mano sin garfio, abrió la puerta tapándose rápidamente la cara por si había fuego pero no, solo humo, la habitación estaba destruida.

-Chicos, que diablos…sangre-

- Ru, cof cof, Russell, por aquí- grito alguien debajo de lo que quedaba de una mesa

-oh por dios!, Ayuda que!, aguanten chicos- dijo acercándose a el lugar.

Rápidamente entre los otros alumnos ayudaron a sacar a las dos personas que habían quedado, Flippy que era quien estaba consciente y sostenía a Nutty que al parecer traía varias heridas y quemaduras algo graves.

Entre los que estaban ayudando y atendiendo, aparecieron 2 chicas, ambas de cabello pelirrojo, solo que una más claro y acomodado que la otra. Pronto la de cabello Rosa se acerco al joven aun consiente y comenzó a tratarlo, la otra junto con un muchacho de lentes se encargaron de revisar al otro.

-El que ya no salgamos te trae mala suerte verdad Flippy- dijo en broma y para aligerar el ambiente Giggles.

(0-0-0-)

Ja! Hasta creen que le voy a seguir ahorita (trollface) bueno solo un aviso pequeño… me tardare más de lo común, ya empecé con mi curso de astronomía así que ahí se ven, algún comentario ,sugerencia, queja e incluso solicitud serán aceptados…siempre y cuando sean respetuosos bye.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno el cap de hoy es uno rápido y posiblemente el mas corto, pero es que si no me tardare y no me gusta.

(0-0-0-0-0)

La verdad en las chicas

¿Era verdad lo que había oído?, ya era de día de nuevo y aun no podía olvidar la escena, se rasco la cabeza por enésima ocasión mientras esperaba a que Nutty diera una respuesta de conciencia, no solo se había asustado con la explosión, muy en el fondo sabia quien lo había ocasionado, habían perdido a los otros…bueno a Cro Marmot, nadie lo había visto, pero por lo menos los otros dos no se habían salvado. Pero era bastante perturbador que a pesar de todas esas desgracias solo le hubiera quitado el sueño una única frase. " ya no salgamos", simplemente no lo podía creer, ¿cuándo había pasado eso?.

Mientras Flippy se encontraba en una de las habitaciones acostado en un diván, nunca le habían gustado las terapias, pero bueno era algo recomendable en ese caso, la habitación era verde claro, la puerta se abrió y entro la única persona que conocía que fuera su psicólogo, maestro y sobre todo una gran molestia, no es que no lo quisiera, Lumpy era buena persona, algo idiota pero era bastante paciente y comúnmente siempre le recomendaba algo para clamarse…aunque no siempre funcionara.

-Buenos días Flippy, ¿cómo amaneciste?- pregunto de rutina el hombre de cabello azul. –un poco adolorido- contesto el muchacho, bueno era bueno que su profesor se preocupara, Lumpy le lanzo algo rápidamente que el muchacho atrapo gracias a sus buenos reflejos, era un pequeño objeto con un cordón…un reloj. -¿qué es esto profesor?- el reloj era bastante llamativo, no era de oro ni nada, estaba cubierto de un tipo de goma y solo se veía el tiempo. –es un nueva terapia, el reloj te indicara a que horas tienes que apretarlo, eso si hay algo que te altere, úsalo como….¿era collar o medalla….? Bueno úsalo bien.- comento y se dispuso a salir. -¿No va a preguntarme que paso ayer?...- al no oír respuestas entendió que de eso hablarían en su siguiente sección, pero simplemente no pudo evitar comentar.- Flipqy ha estado inquieto en estos días, creí que ya estaba bien pero no.- - Lo se para eso es el collar, pero no te preocupes, posiblemente lo de ayer fue mas culpa de el cargamento de esos pillos, traían cohetes sabes. Como sea mañana tendrás solo un compañero en la cabaña y bueno es alguien muy tranquilo, ahora si no tenemos mas que contar me retiro que deje grabando un disco.- y por fin se retiro dejando al chico quien 10 minutos después salió.

-¿Giggles?, abre la puerta porfa, si lo haces te invito un raspado….vamos no soy un monstruo celoso es solo que no quiero ser eclipsado por los demás….no soy tan brillante, no soy mayor y comúnmente solo hago cosas estúpidas.- el chico rubio se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación de rojo, había discutido 5 minutos antes con la bella chica de cabello rosa por el comentario sobre sus novios. Para la buena suerte del chico la chica se asomo. – Repite lo de las cosas estúpidas y te perdono- su cara se mostraba alegre a diferencia de cómo había estado unos minutos atrás, roja y con el seño fruncido. El chico solo sonrió, aun tenia esperanzas. –Comúnmente solo hago cosas estúpidas- la chica salió de la habitación, sonreía complacida por la recién victoria.- pero la mayoría de las cosas estúpidas que hago son por que te amo y te adoro demaciiado Giggles.- menciono con la cara sonrojada el joven rubio, pero aunque le daba pena también mostraba la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

No me sentía tranquilo, desde esa noche había estado nervioso y aunque mi razón me indicaba que todo estaba bien y sabia de mis sentimientos pero…por que sentía que todo eso era extraño, seria que no creía en las fotos. Si las fotos donde salgo con una guapa chica de cabello café abrazados. Suspire nuevamente, de nuevo me dolía el cuello, seguramente había dormido mal. Llamaron a la puerta, seguramente por el accidente no terminaríamos el viaje, cuando me dirigí a abrir me encontré con la típica cabellera pelirroja que conocía desde crio, ese cabello alborotado y lleno de algo, me molestaba que fuera tan descuidada en su aspecto. –¿Flaky, que haces aquí?, no deberías de estar cuidando a Nutty, ah serás descuidad…- De sus ojos comenzó a salir una secreción compuesta por H2O, cloruro de sodio y albumina, o como la gente se refiere a ese efecto, comenzó a llorar. Un sentimiento de frio me hizo estremecerme, algo me decía que no estaba bien.

-Nutty, esta siendo cuidado por Petunia, yo ya no puedo cuidarlo…soy una maldita egoísta- la chica se ponía cada ves peor a mi modo de ver, la abrase por que es lo único que sabia que consolaba a las chicas. Otra persona entro en la habitación, para mi desgracia era una persona que no quería que viera esa escena, Antie.

(0-0-0-0)

La chica pelirroja noto cierta tención en el ambiente y se giro, vio a su compañera de cabello café y enseguida entendió lo que pasaba. –ah lo lo siento, solo le decía que no puedo cuidar a Nutty, mmm, creo que ire por algo de comer- Flaky salió lo mas rápido que pudo y dejo a los dos recientes novios viéndose, Sniffles se encontraba paralizado, pero Antie solo sonrió de una manera encantadora y se fue acercando seductoramente, ya cuando quedaron cara a cara, la muchacha tomo fuertemente del rostro y sus labios chocaron.

El muchacho solo se quedo paralizado mientras su boca se encontraba tapada por otra mas suave y con un cierto sabor, conocía ese sabor, era como el chocolate, dulce o amargo hacia que se derritiera en sus labios, un poco tarde pero también contesto al beso depositando sus manos en los hombros de la chica, quien se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Era mas baja que el, de hecho si era pequeña, poco a poco el chico fue cerrando sus ojos también, dejándose llevar por esa extraña pero atractiva situación.

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

Flaky no podía dejar de sentirse triste y la cosa empeoro cuando en uno de los pasillos del hotel se topo con Flippy, quien traía una de las playeras manchadas de algo rojo, pero lo que mas le preocupo y evito que se acercara era que el se veía bastante feliz. Cuando el joven la vio quiso hablar con ella muy animado, pero antes de que pudiera acercársele ella y su enorme suéter salieron corriendo.

-¿qué tendrá, si solo es un poco de cátsup?, en fin- el joven iba a dejarla pero algo le dijo que debía seguir a la chica, de todas formas quería saber que había pasado el día anterior en el autobús, ya que, en esa ocasión había estado de mal humor y quería comprobar definitivamente que la chica ya salía con Nutty, de todas maneras el esa noche lo había salvado…o no. La persecución duro poco y no por que la chica no corriera rápido si no por que chocaron con otras personas, las cuales también eran conocidas. La chica pelirroja había chocado con un muchacho rubio y Flippy contra la chica pelirroja, dejando solo a una preciosa muchacha de cabello rosado asombrada. -¿Flaky?, que paso mensa, estas bien?- pregunto el muchacho rubio sobándose la cabeza, pero noto algo húmedo en su cabeza se vio la mano y noto que era sangre. Pero como nadie mas lo noto y no quería asustar a su amiga evito prestarle atención. Luego vio quien mas había caído al suelo y vio a Flippy, el si que a veces le daba miedo y bueno con el no solia tener un mal trato es cierto si llegaba a jugarle una que otra broma pero recordaba perfectamente que el poseía un acondicionamiento de pelea, Cuddles no. –el mato a alguien-chillo la asustada tomboy a lo que los tres restantes de quedaron con cara de no comprender, luego Flippy razono y entendió el por que la chica lo había evitado. –ahh es eso, no pasa nada, es que se asusto con el cátsup de mi playera, Cuddles nos darían un minuto- pregunto el muchacho de cabello verde. Los otros 2 asintieron, no querían perderse su cita en la ciudad les esperaba un recorrido rápido y bueno era genial salir de el pueblo.

Cunado se perdieron de vista Flippy miro sentado a Flaky, asustada era como siempre la veía, y bueno era como la tenia en su mente pero esta ves se veía diferente, se veía triste y el sabia que posiblemente era su culpa asi que intento hablar pero fue mas rápida ella. –cu cuando saliste con Giggles?...¿te gusta mucho ve…ve..verdad?- ella evito que el siguiera viendo su rosto que se estaba tornando rojo y si escuchaba la respuesta errónea comenzaría a llorar, internamente se moría de enojo que no le hubieran dicho, de Flippy era mejor amiga desde hacia tiempo y el siempre le contaba todo, pero solo eso una amiga y de Giggles también era amiga y seguramente Giggles sabia de los sentimientos de Flaky y aun asi no había evitado salir con el ex –soldado. Eso le había destrozado el corazón, que ninguno de los dos le había dicho nada. –No es algo que te incumba, por otro lado por que no estas cuidando a tu novio Nutty- su tono seguía siendo amable y todo pero de nuevo su aura era desconocida.

=0=0000000=======000

ok hasta ahí, en el siguiente cap ya se van de la cd, como sea, a ver recomendaciones, los fis de T.J, el de una promesa se ve bastante prometedor y los demás también van bien. Como sea se cuidan y espero que hayan tenido un bonito 14…yo si que lo tuve.


	7. Chapter 7

AHHHH un poco de descanso y bueno otro capitulo corto (o.o se harán cada ves mas pequeños hasta desaparece…noooo) como sea muchas gracias por comentar a quienes lo han hecho (=-= no he checado sorry) y bueno continuamos con nuestro alegre cuento.

(0-0-0-0-0)

No mas que una duda

En una de las habitaciones descansaba una muchacha de cabello lila y de suéter blanco, abrazaba un peluche de color verde, cuando sonó su despertador miro para ve que hora era, 3 de la tarde… TRES DE LA TARDE.

No podía ser había perdido su excursión con sus amigas, tomo rápido su preciado gorrito blanco y se apuro a salir, regreso segundo después por su cepillo, su perfume, su bolsa y todo lo que contenía.

Mientras tanto en una pequeña sala de emergencias se encontraba Petunia, cuidando con sumo cuidado y exquisita limpieza al inconsciente Nutty, aunque le daba algo de cosa cuando estaban en el salón, siempre lo considero un buen chico, era divertido y no era mala persona, se quito los guantes de limpieza y deposito un suave beso en la frente del chico, que por cierto era menor que ella. Luego vio su reloj, era cuarto para las tres y decidió que saldría con su querido Handy, se apuro para conseguir a quien la supliera, había pensado primeramente en Giggles pero esta una hora antes le había mandado mensaje de que estaba con Cuddles, entonces decidió por la otra persona que haría algo por ella, Toothy.

Cuando el chico de cabello morado, se asomo a la pequeña sala, Petunia que había llamado a Handy antes, le agradeció la ayuda y la parejita se dispuso a retirarse.

(0-0-0-0-0)

No podía evitarlo, el color del helado de fresa, y los labios de la chica frente suyo, lo tenían completamente idiotizado, era demasiado tentador tomar esos labios por sorpresa.

-¿te gusta mucho el sabor de queso y zarzamora verdad?- los labios rosados y brillantes se movieron pero el sonido llego unos segundos después y el mensaje fue decodificado- inútilmente formulo un plan de acción para contestarle pero su única respuesta fue mover su cabeza tontamente.

La chica solo rio quedito, y siguió desfrutando de su helado frente al chico que le gustaba, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

-Salgamos de compras, quiero un nuevo moño- sus ojos rosas brillaban alegremente

-pero eso es aburrido, ¿no prefieres ir a ver cosas a una tienda de música?-

-No será una tienda de cosas lindas. Si vas te daré una sorpresa vale-

El chico desistió y solo se acerco a la cara de la chica pelirroja, definitivamente esos labios lo llamaban locamente, pero antes de que pudiera probar la delicia de los dioses una mano lo interrumpió, era Lumpy, se veía bastante molesto yo como los había tomado por sorpresa Cuddles todavía estaba algo rojo.

-Señorito Cuddles, me podría explicar por que en mi oficina, estaban varias cosas de bromas y muchas ratoneras. ¿Sabes, que ocurrió, Mole entro hace poco y se lastimo su pie…tenemos 2 heridos y los dos son por bromas?-

-este…había ratones?-

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

Sinceramente, esperaba que no se rompiera ese dulce y tibio contacto entre nuestras bocas, era muy grato, pero el aire se me estaba acabando y la sensación aunque un tanto agradable era peligrosa. Lentamente me separe de el chico de ojos celestes que se quedo viéndome un poco con sorpresa, pero después de tomar una rápida inhalación, me volvió a acercar a el, sus manos que anterior mente habían estado en mis hombros fueron subiendo hasta mi cabeza, sus manos eran cálidas y me dieron un poco de tranquilidad hasta que una de las manos se dirigió a mi cabello y encontró las antenas.

Me aparte rápidamente pero su mano había conseguido jalarme.

-Suéltame-

la escena se repetía de nuevo, era como los días anteriores, pero su rostro me mostraba bastante tranquilidad pero definitivamente era serio.

-Sabia que las cosas no estaban bien desde un principio, pero dime que eres-

sus ojos celestes no mostraban una emoción mas allá de eso, por lo cual no estaba segura de sacar la pequeña navaja que traía, de pronto su agarre se hizo lo suficientemente débil para que lograra zafarme.

-¿Dime si es verdad todos los recuerdos que tengo de ti?-

-nunca no podría decirle algo a mi enemigo- no del todo era verdad, solo era una suposición lo que ocurría, pero definitivamente no debía decirle nada de mi familia.

-¿enemigo?...mm a ver creo que es una confusión, como sea me gustaría saber, pero mejor conversemos tranquilamente desacuerdo- su expresión cambio a un poco suplicante

-de acuerdo pero quiero que sea donde haya algo de gente, no quiero estar a solas con un pervertido como tu-

-pe…pe..pervertido… SI TU FUISTE LA QUE ME ROBO UN BESO- dijo un poco aterrado y su cara se torno algo roja, yo por mi parte también sentí un poco de presión en mi pecho cuando lo grito, pero era por el simple hecho de que había malinterpretado lo que había hecho, se supone que en mi mundo hacia se cercioraban de el pensamiento del otro.

- esta bien pero eso lo discutiremos en otro momento, quede de acompañar a mi hermano a parear…por cierto- rápidamente tome la mano del muchacho y le enterré la navaja haciendo que surgiera rápidamente un chorro de sangre el cual mancho mi vestido.

-ahhg que te pasa si no te he hecho nada, maldita sea- se nota que le había dolido

- no llores que es para que estés seguro de mi hermano, finge que lo que ocurrió aquí no paso- internamente me quería disculpar pero en lugar de eso le puse la cara mas fría que pude.- como dije olvida todo.-

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

La chica de cabello lila corría lo mas rápido que podía y logro alcanzar a Petunia, Handy y a otras.

-Pegdon, no me di cuenta de que ega tan tagde, deberás lo siento- se disculpo rápidamente la muchacha de gorrito blanco

-ush te tardaste mucho- dijeron algunas de las chicas, pero un de larga cabellera azul solo se le acerco y le dio una palmadita.

-esta bien Lammy no hay problema, bueno si ya estamos todos vámonos, verdad que si amor- le dijo sonriente Petunia a Handy quien solo sonrió y se así empezó su viaje.

Poco mas de una hora el pequeño grupo de estudiantes, sin contar a Handy ya que el era uno de los ayudantes de la escuela y unos cuantos años mayor que Petunia, ya se encontraban en uno de los centros turísticos de la ciudad.

-Sabes Lammy no crees que estas muy grande para seguir cargando ese estúpido pepinillo a todas parte- dijo una de las muchachas del grupo, Lammy simplemente se hizo de oídos sordos a eso y continuaron el recorrido.

-Saben, voy rápido por algo de comida, ¿me acompañas Handy?- dijo Petunia y así se fue con Handy.

-Lammy ya se para que usas el pepino, eh que pervertida eres, jajajaja- una de las chicas empezó a bromear un poco.

-no entendí lo que quisiste decir, perdón si mi vocabulario no tiene traductor para vulgaridades- la paciencia de Lammy se empezaba a acabar y el que la estuvieran molestando sin que hubiera alguien que la defendiera

-perdón, Lammy, pero es que enserio es muy raro, siempre cargando a donde sea esa cosa, serás tan rara como la tanta de Fla…ah ….ah..- Lammy estaba tan asustada como las demás chicas, Mr. Pickles había clavado un cuchillo en la garganta de la chica que anteriormente había estado molestando. Quedo manchado su vestido blanco con sangre, aun estaba asustada por la actitud de el pepinito, no solía ser así, luego lo vio dirigirse a las demás chicas las cuales gritaban aterradas, a una le saco un ojo con una cuchara y metió esta misma en la tráquea de la pobre muchacha

-cof…..-

-oh no , espera no te muevas solo la meterás mas- se acerco dejando un poco su impresión pero justo cuando presionaba a la chica se aparecieron justamente los dos faltantes Petunia y Handy

- ¿Lammy que diablos haz hecho?- pregunto Petunia con cara de susto

- yo no…no lo hice créeme…cuidado detrás de ti-

-¿eh?- rápidamente los zafiros giraron hacia atrás pero Handy la estaba defendiendo de una enloquecida Lammy, como había llegado tan rápidamente ahí, lamentablemente para el muchacho el no tener brazos solo consiguió que ambos cayeran por unas escaleras que no habían visto, de ellos dos solo quedo un charco de sangre y un par de cabezas y cuellos rotos.

(0-0-0-0-0-0-0)

-Por que …por que no me dices lo que sientes por Giggles, yo …yo ya dije que no salgo con Nutty, el de mis pocos amigos, como lo es Cuddles y Sniffles o Toothy…-

-COMO SIEMPRE NO ME MENCIONAS…lo santo no quería decirlo tan duro, pero no se te siento distante y si tanto quieres saber lo de Giggles, no negare, si me gusta y bastante y tanto tu como ella me molestan dándole atención a el- lo había logrado, se había puesto de mal humor, en el bolsillo por suerte tenia el reloj de Lumpy el cual comenzó a apretar, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se paralizaba y aparecía en la nada.

(0-0-0-0-00-0-0)

uhhhh ya lo dijooo, pobre Flaky, lamento eso, pero bueno a veces eso pasa…¿qué diablos es el reloj?...ni yo lo se (no es cierto) Bueno esto es corto, Muchas grax x leer .


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas bonitas y de buen gusto bueno pues me aburro y decidí seguirle a la historia, me concentrare únicamente en esto (Jwaz, lo siento bobita pero tu petición tendrá que esperar) como sea el cap anterior me entretuvo bastante así que sin mas que agregar gracias por seguir leyendo (DW yo también te quiero)

(0-0-0-0-0-0-0)

Cuando duermes

La nada, en realidad era un lugar muy oscuro y solo sabia que estaba ahí, de repente esa oscuridad se vio apartada por un haz de luz, en este había una persona, al principio no la reconoció por la luz pero cuando por fin logro ver quien era retrocedió, era el mismo, había pensado que se había curado hacia algún tiempo y que no tendría que volver a verlo, pero esto le contestaba todas las respuestas, no estaba curado y eso no era un sobre efecto. Su otro yo lo miraba con cierto cinismo, posiblemente disfrutaba abiertamente hacerlo sufrir. Sabia lo que pasaría y logro responder cuando si mismo se ataco y logro devolverlo a la oscuridad.

-Fli…Flippy, respóndeme, por favor- la pequeña voz hizo que recuperara el momento, que diablos había sido eso, sus ojos se veían un poco desorientados pero supuso que su rostro se veía demasiado enojado.

-Sabes Flaky, mejor cambiemos de tema, ahora que recuerdo creo que debo de ir a ver a Petunia y a Handy que quedaron con que hoy saldrían a pasear. Si quieres podemos ir y pasar un buen rato.- su semblante cambio radicalmente de estar serio a estar completamente sonriente, realmente era bueno saber evitar el tema a veces.

-yo…yo, iré a encargarme de unos asuntos, perdón si te hice enojar- antes de que el muchacho pudiera hacer algo la chica volvió a salir corriendo.

Era extraño a veces lo evitaba y otras veces se preocupaba de mas por el, eso lo desorientaba, así se comportaban las chicas cuando eran mejores amigas de los chicos y de nuevo surgió la imagen de Cuddles, le molestaba que Flaky fuera tan cercana a el, no era precisamente el mas atractivo y tampoco el mas listo, definitivamente el le ganaba en eso y mas. Pensó en seguir a Flaky pero la idea de que ella lo evitara lo ponía peor y decidió ir por su propia cuanta a sus asuntos, pero muy en el fondo en la imagen de Giggles y Cuddles era lo que mas le lastimaba o no?.

(0-0-0-0-0-0-0)

Realmente no lograba entender a esa chica, aun me dolía la mano y a cada paso que daba iba dejando pequeñas gotas de sangre, pero lo que tenia en mi mente no era mas que esa encantadora imagen, esa chica de café cabello y brillantes coletas haciéndola ver mas joven de lo que era posiblemente, aparte de esos labios tan…no me había fijado y choque con el frio cristal, por fin una enfermería y de paso vería como estaba Nutty.

Me dio un poco de tristeza verlo ahí tumbado en una cama blanca y con algunas uniones de medicamentos, el que siempre era tan extraño y eso era lo que mas me llamaba la atención de el, ya me habían vendado y revisado la mano, no tenia casi nada, me pregunte como es que eso era posible, así que con la mano que me quedaba libre me dedique a acomodarle un poco el desordenado cabello, era extraño que apenas en esa época me hubiera dado cuenta de que tan amigos.

-Sabes Nutty, he probado algo mas dulce que cualquier cosa (largo suspiro) espero que algún día tu también lo pruebes- si alguien pudiera describir como me sentía podría decir que la canción de "singing in the rain" de Gene Kelly, si a quien engañaba estaba tan fuera de mi.

SMAK! algo sujetaba mi cuello de la camisa y cuando me di cuenta unos labios estaban pegados a los míos.

-¿QUÉ…QUE DIABLOS HACES NUTTY CA%·$··$·""·- no podía creer lo que estaba pasando cuando avente a Nutty este se veía como si apenas se despertara, me fije como parpadeaba con simpleza y en su rostro se asomaba una enorme sonrisa.

-AH Sniffles viniste a verme que alegriaaa huhuhuhu, sabes soñé que tomaba algo demasiado delicioso jujujujujujuju, me pregunto si seria mi deliciosa novia de chocolateee- no aguante mas esa estupidez y con todas mis fuerzas dirigí mi puño a su rosto.

-oye que te pasa, me duele todo, huhuhuhu, auch- de sus ojos salieron lagrimitas de cocodrilo, se lo creería su &$%·$ abuela.

-eres un imbécil arruinaste mi momento-

-eh? Yo? Pero acabo de despertarme ahaha y ¿qué te arruine?- su cara mostraba la "inocencia" mas pura

Pero que me acababa de preguntar el menso este….¿que me había arruinado….el sabor de mi primer beso?, mi cara realmente se estaba volviendo roja, no diría eso definitivamente no, así que me decidí por el camino mas sabio, retirarme de ahí.

-ehh noo Sniffles no te vayas me aburriré- jalo le la manga sana de mi camisa de nuevo, a pesar de todo el era mi mejor amigo y no lo había ido a ver desde la hora del accidente, sentí un poco de culpa.

-me quedare aquí hasta que llegue Flaky de acuerdo y quiero que estés lo mas lejos posible de mi de acuerdo…es que el pegarte hizo que me dolieran las manos.-

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

-¿Cómo que no nos pueden hacer cambio en las cosas? ya le dije que ha habido accidentes y no vamos a estar todos- Lumpy estaba realmente molesto y gritando al otro lado del teléfono pero no pudo continuar por que le dieron una respuesta negativa y colgaron, tendrían que ir como estaba planeado y por haber comentado lo de los hermanos Shifty y Lifty tendrían habitaciones menos.

El hombre de cabellera azul y un poco descuidada se dirigió a el salón donde dejo arreglando al jovencillo rubio y a su novia, pero en el camino se topo con Petunia quien estaba desesperada y totalmente fuera de si.

-¿Petunia?, ¿qué ocurrió?-

-todos están muertos, ella lo hizo y también se mato-

-¿De que hablas?-

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

El calor en su pecho era bastante insoportable, pero intentaba mantenerse al margen de su deseo de sacarse todo, beso una ves mas los labios de su rubio novio y este ni tardo ni perezoso la apretó mas contra si, el pecho de la chica se puso tenso al contacto con el de el muchacho rubio. Sin mucha delicadeza la chica le comenzó a sacar la playera amarilla que llevaba el muchacho.

-¿Así que así nos llevamos preciosa?...-respiro un poco intentando clamar-¿segura que quieres esto?

-si no lo quisiera no lo haría Cuddles- respondió la chica tumbándolo en una mesa que estaba en el salón.

El muchacho no tardo en cambiar la posición dejando a la muchacha abajo suyo, su cabello aunque corto se esparcía por la mesa, beso suavemente su frente de ahí avanzo a sus labios y luego viendo a los ojos rosas de la chica comenzó a desabrocharle la blusa que traía, sin dejar de mirar ese angelical rostro que se veía seguro de si pero no sin un ligero rubor en sus suaves mejillas una vez terminada la blusa dirigió su vista hacia el pecho casi descubierto de ella y ella hizo lo mismo, si seguían ya no pararían, fue entonces que la mente de el chico le recordó los chicos que pretendían de su amada novia, esa mente le puso un poco en blanco cosa que noto la chica.

-¿Te sientes bien amor?- termino de decir esto y sus labios se vieron cubiertos por otros pero a diferencia de lo anterior comenzó mucho mas rápido y menos delicado pero no por eso menos excitante. Siguieron besándose hasta que una de las manos de el muchacho se introdujo en su vestido. Y si después de eso los gemidos y demás no se hicieron esperar.

(0-0-0-0-0-0)

La chica pelirroja llego con las lagrimas desbordándose por las mejillas, su corazón se encontraba tan roto, pero antes de entrar a la sala de medicina se intento secar las lagrimas, no quería que nadie la viera así, tomo un fuerte respiro y entro.

-¿Flaky? Que te paso- pregunto Sniffles un poco sacado de onda

-…yo…me acabo de dar cuenta de que no tengo ni una oportunidad con Flippy-

-ahh, es eso, vamos no hagas drama, no pierdas la cabeza por eso- dijo tranquilamente Sniffles.- si quieres que te noten deberías de esforzarte en eso, pero en cambio siempre eres demasiado miedosa-

-Cállate anteojos, ella esta completamente bien así como es, que no sea tan falsa como la que se dice tu novia, es mas ACERCATE AHORA MISMO Flaky- ordeno un tanto molesto Nutty, y la chica aunque asustada y también un tanto afectada por el comentario anterior se acerco cuidadosamente a la cama donde estaba el chico de cabellos limón. El chico sin pensarlo 2 veces jalo el cuello del sweater y tomo fuertemente su cara juntando los labios de la chica con los suyos de manera un tanto posesiva. El chico de lentes se quedo con la boca completamente abierta.

-VES? Ella esta bien así- dijo separándose de la chica

-…ah…lo que dije es que podría preocuparse aunque sea para verse algo presentable, creo que tengo algo que te podría ayudar, Nutty deja de robar besos a diestra y siniestra o si no, no te daré el dulce que tenia guardado- dijo un poco divertido el chico de cabello azul al ver que la cara de ambos estaba en un color tan rojo.

Unas horas después de esto Flaky se encontraba peinada con una cola de cabello y unos cuantos pasadores y si efectivamente su cabello lucia sin rastro alguno de caspa.

La chica se miro en el espejo, tenia razón Pop, cuando se arreglaba podía verse un poco mas segura al espejo.

-Guau definitivamente así si te ves como una chica- menciono examinándola Sniffles de pies a cabeza, si su misión ahí se acababa, se iría a su cuarto y….de repente el chico recordó su cuarto y a la persona que dormía muy cerca de ahí, también recordó su mano, le dolía pero no tanto.

(0-0-0-0-0-0-0)

Quiero que todos suban rápido al camión, esa había sido la orden de Lumpy y con todas las dificultades que esta decisión había causado en los estudiantes, Nutty había sido mandado de vuelta al pueblo no después de una buena dosis de tranquilizantes, puesto que quien sabe como había logrado conseguir azúcar.

Pero bueno el viaje al campamento siguió su curso.

El orden de los asientos era casi el mismo, una enorme diferencia fue que Antie se sentó con su hermano y durante el viaje ambos se quedaron dormidos, Flaky se sentó hasta el final de el autobús, recibió halagos de muchos pero no de la persona que quería.

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de hecho unos asientos se encontraba sentado un muchacho de cabellos verdes y ojos del mismo color, pero no estaba sonriente ni nada por el estilo, estaba como ido, lo que había visto momentos antes le había dejado en ese estado y bajo su confiable chamarra militar ocultaba el resultado de ese hecho.

En el camión faltaba alguien que al parecer un chico rubio no noto por estar completamente en la baba.

(0-0-0-0-0-0-0)

Ok perdón por la tardanza tuve unos problemas algo graves y hubo alguien que m necesito y bueno me necesita ahora en gran manera así que si no he leído mucho ni he escrito mucho. Pero bueno el próximo cap intentare hacer algo inusual y es la primera ves que hare eso, que mas Doble-san, tu sabes que adoro tus visitas y bueno por hoy es todo bye, prox cap sale antes del 30 de este mes ^_^

Revs? O me matan?


	9. Chapter 9

UHHHHH LALALALALALALA! Bueno primero que nada me disculpare por mis malos modales y por el enorme atraso con este capitulo, después de un año lleno de huelgas, trabajos astronómicos y una relación un tanto rara con una chica pues que puedo decir…..me quitaron el tiempo también he de decir que el juego de avengers lo descuide un poco.

El llanto de un soñador

Posiblemente eran las 6 de la tarde cuando llegamos al nuevo campamento, estaba en medio del bosque, era una reserva "cercana a la ciudad," pero no tan entretenida como me hubiera gustado, y no es que me aburrieran las salidas escolares. Adoraba recolectar la sabia de algunos arboles y luego analizarlo, adoraba también observar, en mis salidas a campo con familiares, los diversos y coloridos insectos, los _ropalóceros_ con sus brillantes alas revoloteando en la mañana. Lo que no adoraba era que como era una salida escolar tendría que adaptarme a las actividades del grupo, en otras palabras no solo tendría que aguantar sus tontadas, como los malos chistes de Cuddles, si no que también tendría que estar con ellos hasta en la noche para dormir, eso si que era atroz.

Por otra parte había algo que tenia en un estado de alerta era que estaría cerca de Antie, aunque había conseguido un rose físico aun me sentía con algo extraño estando tan cerca. Era como si todos los átomos de mi cuerpo reaccionaran a su sola proyección en mi cerebro y no sabia si era bueno o malo eso.

Bajamos de nuevo y por fin pude respirar el aire limpio de el bosque, Flaky había sido la primera en bajar del camión, para vaciar su estomago y mientras yo me maravillaba del ambiente logre escuchar como es que el profesor Lumpy nos volvía acomodar.

-Quiero que todos hoy descansen del viaje, siéntanse cómodos y sobretodo que respeten el itinerario que se les entrego antes de salir, eso quiere decir que tendrán 20 minutos para ver el área, después regresaran y estarán en las cabañas hasta que sea la hora de la merienda. – El buen profesor se aclaro su garganta nuevamente y para acabar de desesperarnos dijo lo siguiente:

-Este…acabo de notar que de nuevo volví a a dejar a Flaky en una habitación que no era…..pero no te preocupes Flaky será solo por hoy, además es Flippy tu compañero, no te pasara nad….- el rostro atónito de ambos chicos no pedía nada contra la expresión de los demás alumnos.

-Profesor Lumpy, tiene una llamada- le grito uno de los encargados de la zona, este personaje tenia mas pinta de roedor que de humano, para ser específicos me pareció, mas precisamente de un cuyo.

-Bueno quedan así, mañana lo arreglamos ahora acomódense y esperen mis indicaciones de nuevo aquí en 30 minutos.

Así después de eso todos se desaparecieron entrando a sus diferentes tiendas. Por mi parte antes de irme revise rápidamente que todo estuviera bien en mi mochila y también para dejar que cierta chica se adelantara y seguirla con la mirada, era tan misteriosa que valía la pena lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Antes de irme a la cabaña, note que Flippy estaba viendo el cielo como ido, no pude evitar pensar que incluso alguien como el, con un pasado tan duro, no pudiera asombrarse de la naturaleza y sonreí a mis adentros por eso.

-¡CHICOS!, Se acabo el tiempo, recuerden que tienen 20 minutos para revisar algo de las áreas, estas son las actividades que tienen que realizar.

Tome el formato de papel, un papel corriente por cierto y eche un vistazo, y me apure a realizar las actividades.

Una de esas actividades era encontrar los materiales para armar una lámpara, bien ya tenia lo que era el pabilo, había conseguido el material gracias a una de las barbas de un tapete tipo persa, fue una lastima cortarlo el diseño era sumamente bonito, contenía un tipo de gargoleado por lo que supe de que época era y sus colores brillaban como amatistas. También ya tenia la base para la lámpara ahora el problema era la cera.

-perfecto! Ahora si que se pasaron esas tontas de Vipper y las otras

La chica serpiente y compañía se había desquitado de su engaño en el camión tiempo atrás, de ser el súper guapo préstame atención me volví el señor nerd de nuevo. Las arpías habían quitado toda fuente posible de cera y así no podría hacer mi lámpara.

Un tanto deprimido me senté junto a la pared y vi hacia la ventana. Y recordé como conseguir un material similar.

-Bueno tendré como justificarme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flaky no podía creerlo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos e incluso de su nueva apariencia seguía sin conseguir lo que quería, algo frustrada y por el hecho de los nervios por su zona de dormir esa noche, pensó un poco con respecto al pasado y como es que de nuevo era derrotada por su rival y amiga. ¿realmente era su amiga?, no se juntaba tanto con las chicas, nunca había sido muy femenina y digamos que tampoco era tan valiente como pensaba que eran las chicas. Ella prefería un poco mas la simpleza y el cálido grupo de sus amigos. Recordó como hacia ya algunos años aun le profesaba lo que ella creía que era amor a uno de sus mejores amigos, Cuddles el joven que varias veces hizo que se atreviera a diferentes cosas que sola no hubiera hecho. El también la había dado falsas esperanzas, pero no podía culparlo el era demasiado despistado y también bastante populachon, y bueno su vida no era como la de los comics japoneses que leía donde el chico popular hace, gracias a su encanto que la inadaptada aprenda a llevarse. No su vida era real y ciertamente lo único que consiguió de eso fue el que Cuddles y Toothie se alejaran algo. No es que ya no fueran amigos, solo que ya no era como antes, tenían mas amigos y eso era menos tiempo para ella.

Flaky miro rápidamente la lista de indicaciones y decidió que terminaría rápido todo así podría zafarse de todo lo de el campamento e irse a dormir. Por lo menos en sus sueños Flippy le correspondía.

Claro que algunos de esos sueños podían volverse realidad, así como en su vida, sus sueños se volvían pesadillas, donde salía a relucir la demente y trastornada personalidad de su amigo. Esa era una de las tantas trabas que ella se ponía, su miedo, podía admitirlo le tenia miedo hasta a la persona que mas amaba.

-eh Flaky,¿puedo pasar un momento?- escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-ANTON! ERES UN TONTO.

Comencé a lanzarle lo que tenia a la mano, lamentablemente y como de costumbre falle, el siempre había sido mejor en técnicas.

-¿podrías calmarte Antie?- respondió mi hermano algo irritado, eso era bueno había descansado y soportaría lo que yo hiciera. – por otra parte el que me lances cosas no cambiara nada tenemos que terminar lo de la lista esta, o si no yo no se que pueda pasar, ya sabes lo raros que son estos seres.

- Se lo raros que son, pero que gran idea tuya la de intentar hacer lo que dice en la lista, cuando es mas facil buscar los objetos ya armados, estamos en un campamento será fácil encontrar algo de esa lista…..pásame la mitad y nos repartimos el trabajo y acabamos, así como antes en casa si?- sabia que usando ese argumento no se negaría.

- Como gustes, pero , estate atenta, tengo un mal sentimiento respecto a este lugar.- Si! Lo había logrado, mi hermano me paso un trozo de ese vulgar pedazo de papel ya me las arreglaría yo para conseguir lo que me había tocado. Veamos, la lista decía que debía conseguir hacer una campaña para alimentos….¿ que era eso?, salí del cuarto y me tope con el amigo de mi hermano, el chico de cabello verde y le pedí indicaciones, a diferencia de como se había comportado horas antes me contesto sistemáticamente y medio ido, lo cual me pareció raro, el se veía como alguien simpatico, pero algo en el ambiente me pareció sospechoso, algo así como el olor a Hierro, ah seguramente seria que el chico se hubiera lastimado o algo no le preste mucha atención y seguí mi camino.

Buena fue mi sorpresa cuando me di cuenta de que realmente tendría que hacerla cosa esa yo. Salí del alojamiento y me interne un poco en el bosque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Termine de conseguir cera, o mejor _Ozoqurita,_ que es una cera natural, dentro de el bosque había una cuevilla y pues eso no interrumpiría mi misión de terminar la lámpara. Mire rápidamente el reloj ya iban a dar las 8.30, casi 2 horas me había tardado en conseguir la cera….pero había valido la pena, mi viaje había sido completamente seguro.

Hasta que de regreso a la zona de campamento, me pareció ver que alguien me estaba siguiendo, apreté el paso, pero mi seguidor hizo lo mismo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

8.30 había sido la hora que Toothie le había indicado a Flaky que saldrían a buscar a Giggles, a la cual no habían visto desde hacia ya rato y pensaban que seguramente había salido al bosque, pues también faltaba Sniffles y su novia. Antes de salir, se aseguro de que su chamarra morada estuviera llena de lo que fuera necesario y bueno en el pasillo se encontró con Flippy de nuevo, el seguía raro así que ella no se quiso arriesgar a indagar mas, pero regreso rápidamente al dares cuenta que no tenia reloj, se metió a la habitación compartida y noto que el joven se había metido a la ducha (extrañamente espero ese momento, tal ves ya había acabado y pensaba relajarse antes de la cena grupal) la chica ignoro; o trato de hacerlo y solo le aviso que se llevaría su reloj prestado y como bien dicen que el que calla otorga pues…

Ya en las afueras junto con sus amigos, el joven de cabello morado y el muchacho rubio decidieron que buscarían cada uno en una diferente parte, Toothie les dio a cada uno un minicel, eran pequeños aparatos para comunicación.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del profesor Lumpy, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda mientras el ilustre pedagogo veía tranquilamente su programa favorito y comía una pizza de empaque, ya iba a ser hora de la cena entonces tendría que guardar un poco de espacio para la comida.

Por medio de las bocinas el profesor informó que la cena ya se serviría y también informo que recogería lo que hubieran terminado de las listas.

El tutor había estado tan concentrado en la televisión, que no escucho la conmoción en el pasillo, Flippy había salido del baño y al no haber encontrado el reloj se quedo muy extrañado, rápidamente se puso una camiseta sin mangas negra y su uniforme y salió hacia el área de reuniones, durante su ducha le pareció haber escuchado la voz de Flaky pero se había concentrado mas en quitarse todo olor o rastro de lo que había pasado horas antes. Se sacudió la cabeza para evitar el pensamiento pero fue demasiado tarde, aunque esta vez todo se vio mas rápido.

Flippy había estado caminando después de el pequeño encuentro con Flaky, y su duda de los sentimientos de Giggles y de ella fueran para Cuddles le molestaba, luego de eso se topo con la chica de rosa acomodándose rápidamente su playera, el olor y la apariencia simplemente hicieron que su molestar explotara y se transformara en ira pura. Tomo a la chica por un hombro y la encarcelo en la pared y le cubrió la boca.

-Zorra infeliz, me imagino que te tirabas a ese imbécil, mientras todavía estábamos juntos ¿no es cierto?¿Para quien trabajas?

Sus palabras no fueron lo único duro ahí, se sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y logro saltar el recuerdo a donde el estaba en la cocina cortando hábilmente los trozos de carne y ….;

El atormentado muchacho no noto que había chocado con una persona, una jovencita de cabello azul la cual al encontrárselo tan sorpresivamente se asusto un poco, ella al notar el como se encontraba el muchacho se dispuso a desaparecer, pero ya era tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la soledad de el inmenso bosque, la oscuridad reinaba, el joven Sniffles se encontraba esperando a su espía, aunque la sorpresa no lo inundo cuando vio tropezarse a la chica de cabellos oscuros que ya conocía, había sido tal ves 10 minutos lo que se habían tardado en seguir.

-¡Antie!, creo que no es seguro el que estés en el bosque tu sola, hay pervertidos, de cabello verde que les gustaría atraparte.

El joven indico cuando ya la presencia de la chica era inminente.

Pues me imagino que hablas por ti, por que me parece que somos los únicos.

La muchacha respondió dando un resoplido, después observar lo que el muchacho tenia.

Vaya parece que ya tienes lo de la lista, eres realmente un demente de cumplir las tareas que te dejan.

No lo niego, y que haces sola, creí que tu hermano te acompañaba.

Es un idiota.- bufó ella, luego siguieron caminando hacia las luces del campamento, pero a unos cuantos metros, algo en el aire cambio.

Sniffles, alg…- La chica comenzó a toser de manera desmesurada, cada tosido era como un robo de aire y ante esto las rodillas le fallaron, pero antes de que la caída culminara, el muchacho logro sujetarla de los hombros.

¡Antie! Aguanta- Los ojos del joven se movieron rápido, el aire también le empezó a afectar, era un gas toxico, sabia a quien pertenecía, y el recordar esto hizo que su cuerpo se pasmara de miedo, así que ya había vuelto. Pensó el.

Una rama crujió, y saco a Sniffles del trance en que se encontraba, recordando de inmediato como evitar la contaminación, de entre las cosas de la mochila saco 2 trapos y les agrego del agua de la cantimplora, luego con la fuerza que le quedaba busco un refugio y dejo a la muchacha inconsciente, con el trapo tapando un poco el rostro, evitando que se ahogara si llegaba a despertarse. Su refugio no era fácil de localizar asi que ella estaría segura. Después de tomar unas bocanadas de aire cerca del suelo se aseguro de amarrarse bien su pañuelo y salió rumbo al campamento el cual se encontraba en llamas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De alguna manera todo era perfecto, ante los despiadados ojos de el único espectador consiente, las llamas quemaban la madera y algunas partes de los cuerpos acumulados también, el joven camino calmadamente asegurándose que sus enemigos ya no respiraban, la escena era como las de antes, antes de tener que volver a esa aburrida vida cotidiana llena de falsa amabilidad y donde todos eran sospechosos.

Todos menos sus amigos que nunca volverían.

Se aproximo en 2 movimientos a uno de los cadáveres pegados en la pared, era del idiota profesor, el sabia algo. Pero era preferible que estuviera ahi quieto y con la espalda abierta y su piel cual mapa desdoblado. Realmente la anatomía era tan interesante. Un gemido atrajo su atención. Como era de esperarse en un campamento había mucha gente, y no siempre la gente moría tan rápido como uno esperaría, pensó el soldado mientras se acercaba al creador de el ruido que aun sonaba en sus oídos.

En un campamento la gente se reúne y salen, hacen maniobras y el objetivo que el tenia era detener todas esas maniobras, no había sido difícil juntar y matar a la mayoría, ni tampoco acomodar trampas para que como los animales que eran cayeran en ellas. El soldado se abrió camino entre las tripas de alguna de esas miserables almas que aun estaban regadas en el piso, en una para dormir aun había alguien, eso hizo que el sonriera para si, la diversión aun no se acababa. Pero noto que tendría que apurarse puesto que una de las tantas cosas punzantes había logrado dañar el contenido. Sin la menor delicadeza abrió la bolsa y tiro de el cabello de quien estuviera adentro. Para su sorpresa y deleite era alguien que conocía, era pequeña, de cabello rojo y piel suave como el durazno, ya estaba mas inconsciente.

Pero el saber que vivía le hizo sentir que debía tratar con cuidado lo que haría, el se arrodillo y quedo encima de ella tomo en sus manos su sabe cuello y después de pensar en su obra dejo una mano libre la cual volvió a tomar el cuchillo, su mente se traslado acto seguido a uno de los escenarios mas perturbadores de la guerra, una de las pocas derrotas que su pelotón sufrió, la derrota había sido inminente y tuvieron que retirarse por cuestión de no conocer tan bien el terreno. Luego de mucha sangre vino la venganza y el general llevo a los que quedaban junto con nuevas fuerzas a un poblado con prácticamente solo mujeres.

El soldado sumido en sus pensamientos y con el cuchillo en mano rajo parte inferior de la chamarra morada dejando ver un short y unas ligeras piernas muy femeninas.

En su recuerdo, el soldado se debatía todavía no acostumbrado a lo que debía hacer, tomo a una de las chicas y le arranco la ligera tela dejando todo su cuerpo al descubierto. A su alrededor los demás montaban a las mujeres, de manera bestial, algunas lloraban y ante esto sus compañeros actuaban con mas fuerza. La chica ente el simplemente se dejo caer y cerro sus ojos, no pelearía, eso le enfureció y la tomo con la mayor fuerza que su cuerpo le permitió, luego de eso.

Para sorpresa del soldado, mientras arrancaba los shorts de la chica, ella aun inconsciente produjo un movimiento con las manos en señal de defensa, si mucho éxito, el preparo su embestida, la sangre que la muchacha había perdido acabaría con ella, sin mas reparo comenzó a envestir entre sus piernas, una lagrima salió de el rostro inconsciente. El soldado aun estaba en su trance pero este acto no paso desapercibido y decidió girar al cuerpo que en cualquier momento quedaría sin vida. Se volvió a posicionar y siguió con lo suyo sin notar que poco a poco el cabello de ella se iba haciendo duro como si fueran finas agujas, las cuales con cada envestida se incrustaban mas en su cuerpo. Cunado el soldado noto esto ya era muy tarde y toda su fuerza se había drenado, una de las mayores acumulaciones de pelo se había clavado en su corazón, pero antes de que todo acabara hizo lo mismo que había hecho en su recuerdo, corto el cuello de la chica que al caer al suelo aun tenia lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Con una herida en su corazón y su mente nublándose el soldado, se arreglo los pantalones y al ver el final de su recuerdo se separo de el cuerpo ya inerte. Hubo otro movimiento y aun con su puntería no tan perfecta alcanzo a darle a lo que se había acercado, un muchacho de cabello celeste cayo de entre los arbustos con el cuchillo enterrado en la cabeza.

El soldado se desplomo, y antes de cerrar los ojos que de alguna manera se habían llenado de un liquido cristalino que conocía muy bien,, recordó la ultima escena de su trance, antes de cortarle el cuello a la muchacha de la aldea, el general había dado la orden de no rehenes, ella se había dejado mancillar ya no tenia fuerza de voluntad pero antes de que el terminara con ella, ella le dijo en su lengua :

por favor haz que se acabe rápido.

Bueno ya se que no tengo escusas para subir casi después de dos años, pero en serio entre la escuela el trabajo y demás (llámese la novia !si ya tengo novia¡ Tengo novia!) pues se me olvido un monto esto, pero como no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias terminar de escribir este fanfic que constara de 12 0 15 capítulos mas o menos. Una ultima nota de la historia, cambie un poco la narración por que me di cuenta que es difícil entender la 1ra persona y luego corrijo los otros capítulos que están llenos de errores, si ven uno no olviden decirme porfa. Como sea, las notas de arriba se hicieron ya hace algo de tiempo así que de nuevo un agradecimiento a quienes aun me ven y pues muchas gracias por su atención, aun seguiré subiendo, no se cuando pero lo hare, espero que antes de diciembre porque iré a ver el Hobby. Muchos saludos y gracias por sus comentarios.


End file.
